The Blood-Stained Labyrinth
by blueraven7227
Summary: A chance encounter with something extraordinary. A spirit or something else. Kidnappings, killings, and mysteries unfolding in one house. An imposter claiming to be someone he's not, and a demon performing what is considered taboo to survive. This time on Ghost Hunt... The Blood-Stained Labyrinth!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fic. written by my friend posted on this account. She will update weekly on Tuesdays.**

The blood stained labyrinth

While reading the title I suppose many, if not all, are thinking the following;

"_What an idiot"_

"_Hey idiot! There is already a GH episode called the blood stained labyrinth!"_

"_Hey Bob look at this moron, calls herself a fan and she doesn't even know that there is ALREADY A GH EPISODE CALLED THE BLOOD STAINED LABRYNTH!"  
"What a bozo."_

For those of you who are thinking that… good. I succeeded with my plan of tricking you.

You see, this is my take on what I think should have happened during the BSL case. I love the author of GH very much but I believe that he should have put more focus on this one set of episodes in particular because I think that this case was the most exciting! Your thoughts?

So here it is my take on what should have happened…

My eyes darted around the room.

"Please…" I cried.

Bubbles formed on the surface of the tub in the back. What was in it?

"Please…"

I heard a satisfied sigh. The tub began to shake as a pale figure ascended from the surface. It grinned devilishly. I backed away slowly forgetting that I was chained to the wall. The figure slowly stood up its nude body dripping the red liquid… blood.

My head jerked back hitting the wall with extreme force I shrieked as blood worked its way down my shoulder. I saw the creature grin as if I was awaiting this.

"Please… somebody." I whispered. The creature standing directly in front of me. "Please!"

"I don't want to die…"

My eyes dropped I held back a yawn. It was another uneventful day here at Shubya psychic research, or S.P.R as I liked to call it.

"Three… Two… One…"

"Mai!" I stood up awaiting the familiar three letter word that usually came after the calling but it never did come. I shrugged and made my way to his door knocking out of habit not respect. "Enter." I heard before placing my hand on the door knob.

I walked in as Naru was finishing his phone call. "Fine… alright… bye." He shut the phone placing two fingers on his temples and messaging back and forth.

"Yes Naru?" he looked up the usual scowl on his face.

"Call Lin for me." I nodded and walked toward the door but stopped just a few inches away.

"Naru." He grunted showing he was listening. "Would you like some tea?" I looked up his eyes softening for a moment. Wait softening… I must be imagining things.

"Yes." With that I opened the door and stalked toward Lin's office. I knocked on his door gently, this time out of respect and waited for his call before I entered.

"Lin, Naru would like to see you." He nodded not once looking up from his laptop his fingers flawlessly hitting the keys.

He nodded, "Thank you Mai." With that I nodded and walked out starting to the kitchenette. I walked in and rinsed out the kettle before filling it up with water and placing it on the stove. I sat in thought as I took out a tray and placed two cups on it. _I wonder what our next case will be about? _

As if on cue Modoka stalked in angry. She ran into Naru's office slamming the door behind her. I heard some yelling and slamming and only sighed placing a third cup on the tray. I waited for the whistle of the kettle before I filled the cups with the grey liquid. I picked up the tray and walked to the office where the screams unintentionally got louder.

"He's ruining…"

"It's mine isn't it? Then it isn't your problem!" Naru shot back.

"Naru, she has a point." Lin began

"It is my business and I choose not to deal with it, end of discussion."

"Naru! For me, just this once."

I heard him sigh, "Alright…" with that I knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Mai." I heard. I walked in, my head down, I felt so out of place in a room with people who were so different. I walked to Lin and handed him his cup he took it and nodded a 'thank you'.

I walked to Modoka "Thank you Mai." She said taking the cup. I walked to Naru and handed him his cup he took it silently. I than nodded and began to walk out not once raising my head. I reached for the door but stopped.

"Mai?" I turned around.

"Yes Modoka?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said reaching for the door and running out hoping for no further interrogation. I sat down at my desk and put my head down the throbbing pain refusing to dull. I sat there wondering what they were arguing about, their voices had gone down. I let my eyes slide shut and within a few seconds was struggling to keep consciousness. Giving up I let the stronger power take over and collapsed falling off my chair and onto the ground with a thump.

_I woke up on the ground my head throbbing. "Some things just don't change…" I thought._

_I sat up slowly only to see Naru in front of me offering a hand. I took it gratefully and stood up putting most of my weight on him. _

"_Hey Naru." I said my hand on my head. _

"_I have something to show you…" he said. I nodded as he led me to a platform. Suddenly the scenery changed and we were standing in front of a large mansion. I stared at it in awe. _

"_It's incredible!" I breathed. He nudged my arm and continued walking. Once again the scenery changed and we were in a sort of a maze in the back. We watched as 3 figures came into light. _

_Two men and a woman. The two men on either side of the woman as she laid almost lifeless in their arms. She looked oddly familiar as if I had seen her and or dreamed of her before._

_Even thought she wasn't talking you could tell that she was terrified. Her eyes spoke of it all; her eyes open wide, her pupils dilated, a red strike of fear told me that she was on the brink of death. _

"_What's going on?" I asked Naru. He shook his head telling me to continue watching. _

_The men dragged the woman to a door. The door its self was weak. It reeked of rot and was coated in a thick green paint. It was obviously falling apart because most of the door was coated with thick wire. There was a noise on the other side and a raspy deep chuckle. I latched onto Naru, "What was that?" _

_He shook his head, "Keep watching…" _

_I turned my attention to the girl and narrowed my eyes._

_The girl snapped._

_She let out the most heart wrenching scream. The man on her left tightened his grip and the other one gripped her neck making her fall limp in his arm, obviously hitting a pressure point. _

_They then led her through the door. After a while I heard 4 different voices, and her scream. I clutched onto Naru tighter his shirt in wrinkles under my grasp. At that the scream ended abruptly. We both knew what happened but neither one of us wanted to say it. I turned to face him, "Why? What is going on?"_

_Naru only looked at me and smiled, "Time to go." _

Hope you enjoy and PLEASE do NOT forget to do the following… Read, Review, favorite, and follow!

I'm open to all sorts of criticism and friendly advice!

So please let me know what you think should happen, what you think, and if you like it so far.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kind comments and criticism. Also as a response to the comments…

TheUnquietDead- thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Musical Teardrops- Yes, I will try to incorporate as much romance between the two as I can without making it seem OOC. Thanks!

p. ageha- Yes, yes I am a girl hence the name Lucy. Thanks for the spelling correction. I had it written to check the correct spelling but for some reason never got around to it. I also agree with you… I personally loved this case. Thanks!

I also want to thank everyone who favored and followed!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 2 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

The case

I woke up to my head, the voices on top on my head not helping.

"What do you think happened?" That voice sounded like Madoka.

"I'm not sure… should we take her to the hospital?" Someone said. I let out a soft moan and pried my eyes open. "Mai?" the voice said. I moved my head to the side and let out a gasp. I just had to be seated under the strongest light in the entire office. I frantically clawed at my eye balls. I felt a hand stroking my back as someone lifted me into a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" Madoka asked. I opened my eyes and sighed looking into nothing but the depths of Naru's eyes. I looked down at what I was digging my nails into and gasped. Blood coated both Naru and my hand. I looked up at him he only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a little cut." I looked up to see the group surrounding me.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Bou san asked. I looked up to John sitting on the ground next to Ayako who was currently in 'doctor- mode'. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I swung my legs over to the side of the couch and prepared to stand up when hands pushed me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up at Ayako and Lin who were standing above me, "You need to stay down for at least a day." She looked at Lin. "Could you drive her…"

"I'm fine!" I shouted. "I don't need to go home." I stood up, my body obviously rejecting the sudden movement caused me to fall back down. I moaned at the pain and brought my hands to my temples. Madoka sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"I knew you were dumb but not this dumb."

"I knew you were a jerk but not this much of one." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just stay down."

At this Madoka came in carrying a tray of tea. Naru picked up two cups placing one in front of me. He sipped it and for a split second he scowled at the taste.

I sighed and picked my cup up sipping it, _it tastes fine…_

Naru took this as ok to start. "I've accepted a new contract. It's a very high profile case. The client is requesting we exercise at the upmost confidentiality, that if the media got involved it would no doubt blow up into a massive story. I think the safest bet would be if we all worked on this together."

"Excuse me… did you speak with a Mr. Ohashe (pronounced- O-ha-she)?" Masiko cut off quickly.

"Did you get a call from him too?" Naru asked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

Ayako leaned in, "So tell us, who are we talking about?"

Naru flipped through his journal to the designated page, "Mr. Ohashe is just a representative. The actual client would be…" he passed a paper onto the table.

We all gasped, '_No way!'_ I thought to myself.

"Are you serious!" Ayako began.

"Isn't that the… ex-prime minister?" I questioned

"Wow, that would be a major story for the press." Bou san gaped.

"Which is why we should avoid attention as must as possible. And a good way to start is by asking Yasue here to stand in for me."

"Um… what are you talking about?" Yasue asked.

Bou san smirked, "I see… so you're going to use Yasue here as a decoy…"

"So do you think you'd be willing to stand in and take my place Yasue?" Naru asked.

"Oh, yeah you guys are great and I'd be more than happy to help out."

"Wait a second!" Ayako began, "I understand why you prefer to steer clear of the media, but do you really think this calls for a body double?"

"The client is apparently been calling in a number of other psychics including a number of shady bottom feeders, I'm sure it's no surprise that I have no interest in associating with those types.

"Nice, so you're pushing it off on Yasue just because you don't want to do it." Bou san smirked.

"If you have a problem with that, no one is forcing you to stay here." Naru finished.

"I know it's sudden, but I'm the one who asked Naru to take this case." Modoka said a bit forlornly.

"We will be meeting here at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." We all nodded. Naru turned to me.

"Mai, your excused for the day." He then turned to Bou san," Bou san see to it that Mai is taken home and is safe." He nodded.

"Got it, come on Mai!"

I woke up the next morning relatively early. My head's throbbing showing no sign of improvement.

I stripped and got into the shower the warmth of the water cooling down the headache, a bit.

I got dressed and walked into my kitchen as the headache made a reappearance. I grabbed the last breakfast bar and ran out of the house carrying a bag with my necessities. I got to work at 7:44 exactly. I walked into S.P.R and put my stuff down and walked into the kitchenette. I grabbed the boxes of tea and the sugar and stuffed them into my bag. I placed my hands on my temples and massaged back and forth.

"Mai?!" I heard I turned around and saw Naru at the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Were leaving… come on." I nodded and picked up the bag. I gave it to Lin who placed it in the back. We all filed into the car with me in between Naru and Lin.

We began our 3 hour drive to the outskirts of the city with the rest of the gang behind us filed in Bou san's car.

After about thirty minutes of silence my eyes began to droop. I fought the nausea overtaking me.

I found myself losing consciousness. I felt my head fall onto Naru's shoulder who seemed to falter for a minute than immediately dismiss it. _That's strange… he didn't react…? _ With that thought I lost complete consciousness.

_I opened my eyes to see Naru hovering above me smiling down. _

"_Hey Naru…" I yawned sitting up. He crouched down placing a hand on my back and laid me back down._

"_No… don't get up." I nodded._

"_What's going on Naru?"_

_He smiled, "Mai, I need you to be careful… not all is what it seems…" I nodded_

"_What's going on Naru?" he smiled softly._

"_Just remember to be careful… please." With that he stood up. _

"_Naru…?"_

"_Just promise me you'll be careful… don't take anything for granted, promise…"_

_I nodded, "I promise."_

_He smiled "Good, It's time to wake up Mai."_

"_Wait Naru…" but before I could even protest I could feel my entire body being wrenched into reality… and all I could hear was one voice… his voice. _

"Mai…? Mai it's time to go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I updated a bit late, my mistake. This chapter is meant to give in some background info to refresh your brains and to begin the all around plot line of the story! Please keep in mind that as soon as chapter 5 kicks in all hell WILL break loose and it will get really good. Thanks to everyone who commented, liked, favorited, and followed!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 3 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

That smell… blood?

"Mai… Mai…?" my eyes gently opened my eyesight blurred. I could see nothing but blobs of color. "Mai… were here."

"Naru?" the figure nodded.

"Come on." I felt something grab my shoulders and pull me up into a sitting position. "Everyone is inside, were waiting on you." I nodded and began to stand up only to have a wave of nausea ripple throughout my entire body. I sat back down and gripped my stomach my head bent down. "Mai! What's wrong?" I shook my head and continued to pray for the pain to end.

After a good 10 minutes the pain ceased. I began to stand up on wobbly legs as Naru helped me out. He let go and began walking toward the house acting like nothing had ever happened. I walked into the house separated by a distance of about a foot separating Naru and I. I walked up the main steps when the wave hit me again I stopped one leg still in the air. My eyes widened as the scent of blood crawled up my nostrils.

"Mai…?" I ignored the voice as if I was paralyzed. _Where was the smell coming from? _Turning my head left and right I searched for the scent… but it was strange. The smell wasn't coming from a certain area… it was everywhere. I shook my head in annoyance and disgust determined to stay focused. I turned to look back at Naru who was staring at me like I was crazy, I simply shook him off and continued walking trying to catch up to the rest of the group.

-OoO-

I looked around staring at the staircase in the ceiling and the window to nothing. "This house is so… weird." I said to no one in particular.

"It's a little more than weird…" Monk commented.

"Hey, have you guys ever seen those paintings that are like this?" John asked looking at me.

"I saw thinking about that… I wonder if the builder was an artist." Ayako said.

After a while of silenced walking we reached a door. The butler opened it stepping aside, "Come in here, please." he said pointing to the room. I nodded walking towards the door when I stopped again.

I gasped…

Blood trickling off of a man's leg.

Suddenly the smell finding its way back up my nostrils.

"What's… what's that smell...?" I whispered looking around again. To my right lay a large hallway. All I could see was a few feet before the hallway was coated in shadow. My eyes widened as the faint shadow of a figure disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" I gasped facing Monk.

"No… I'm fine." He nodded walking into the room. I stopped looking back to the hall, _'what was that?'_

-OoO-

We were seated at a set of tables and chairs to the left of the main table. Naru, Lin, Yasu, and Masoko at the main table.

The prime minister stood up cleared his throat and began, "This house has been unoccupied for quite some time now. Local teenagers took advantage of this by sneaking in to it to explore and scare each other. However, two months ago it was learned that one of them went missing." He paused allowing us to take in the information.

"A young man from the fire brigade who was searching for the missing boy also disappeared. Shortly after several people reported seeing foxfires inside the house. In fact, there are many who would swear on their very souls that this house is haunted."

_I gasped… the smell… it was there again._

"While the house was being remodeled there were similar stories of workers disappearing. Of course we don't want anyone else to come to harm and would like to control any more negative rumors. Which is why you all have been called her today."

"Whoever exercises the house successfully; may expect a very substantial reward."

A rather large man on the right of the prime minister smiled slyly, "Interesting…"

"Also" the minister continued, "If any of you decide to withdraw from the case I will understand. If you would remain on the premises till such time I would greatly appreciate it." With that he bowed deeply. He did need help… I could tell. "Now… please allow me to introduce everyone who has so generously agreed to join us."

He pointed to a woman about 50 years of age, "Mrs. Igurash (Pronounced- e- gur- aahs) professor as Otaha university and her assistant Nowko Susakie (Now- ko Su- zu- key)"

"Renouned medium Masako Hara." He then pointed at the large man, "Ramay Menme (Ra- may Me-na- me) head of the Menme psychic research counsel and staff member Hearo Otsukey (He- areo O-t- su- key) and their mentor from the English psychic research society Doctor Oliver Davis."

Ayako gasped, "Shut up!" she whispered. "Are you kidding…!"

John gasped, "No way." I smiled trying to get my mind off of the nauseating smell.

"Oh my gosh! Who knew we were going to be working with the famous Oliver Davis on this case! Monk isn't it cool?" he stared straight ahead, "Monk?"

Ayako chuckled, "Look at him, all star struck and freaking out."

"I gotta say, I'm really surprised that such an authority on psychic research would show up here." John whispered.

Suddenly the man called Ramay stood up, his chair sliding against the wood creating a loud low screech. "I assure you we will have no problem handling your case!" he gloated. "After all we have the famous Oliver Davis with us. And not to mention the efforts of all these talented and _fairly _important people." He laughed a high pitched hardy laugh.

-OoO-

"So who's this Davis guy anyway?" We were now set up at base. Yasu keeping up the role of Dr. Kazuya Shubya quite well. At the moment he was bombarding us with as many question as he possibly could; which was a lot trust me.

"How do you not know him?!" Monk shouted

"Why…"

"Because he's incredible, that's why." Ayako interrupted. "Strange enough he's not involved in the power side as much as he's done a lot of really fantastic spirit research." She placed a hand on her chin looking up, "I just… I never thought I'd actually get to met him."

"There was actually this one time a few years ago that he did this amazing PK demonstration. Long story short he slammed a giant aluminum block against the wall!" Monk began.

John then smiled, "Remember that famous case where he helped find and rescue that famous American billionaire's son who had been kidnapped."

Monk smiled jumping in, "Yeah! Turns out that the kid had been buried alive in the ground, right?" John nodded.

I looked at them confused, "I still find it a little weird how someone so famous could be here without everyone making a big deal out of it…"

"I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves." I turned around.

"Hey, Naru!" Monk called, "Where did you run off too?"

He set down a monitor and stretched out his arm, "I decided to start bringing in the equipment, I mean we were intending to do some work weren't we?"

I jumped, "Oh my gosh Naru! I'm so sorry here let me help."

"No Mai, leave it there." He looked at me a faint smile on his lips, "The equipments way to heavy for a woman to carry."

I smiled, "Oh… oh no I can handle it. You go ahead and take a break."

At that the prime minister walked in. "Well, isn't this very impressive."

Yasu smiled resuming his role as 'Naru', "Ah Mr. Ohashe."

"I hope you found this room to be sufficient for your needs." He began.

"Yes, thank you. We're just getting settled in. However if you don't mind we'd like to take this opportunity to ask a few questions?"

"Of course… you're free to ask me anything you'd like."

Yasu smiled and turned to Naru, "Alright than sir your very kind. Narume you may begin."

Naru nodded, "Yes sir.

**Thanks so much for reading! If you, I know that this chapter is a bit boring but it was meant to get in some background information. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much!  
-Lucy**


	4. Dreams of Nightmares?

Hey guys! I wanted to thank every one of you for commenting and for favorite-ing and following! I actually had a few questions I wanted to answer really quickly…

Jigoku Tenshi834- thanks so much! Don't worry I promise that it will start to kick off! And yes Mai is sensing the blood a bit more. Like I said it was my version, and I think that there should have been a little bit more emphasis on the scent! Thanks so much!

Lovissa- Thanks so much! I do to… this is the most interesting case. I'm sorry for the dividing issues. I was sure it was divided but when it was published something happened and it malfunctioned. Thanks for the advice!

Thanks to everyone who has read the story!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 4 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

Dreams or nightmares?

Mr. Ohashe sat down at the designated area as Naru began the interview.

"You said the house has been unoccupied for several years, would you mind telling us who the previous tenant was?"

He nodded, "The prime minister's wife's grandfather, former family head. He actually built this house around… Magi 10. But since that time there have been a number of renovations to the house, I highly doubt you'll still find some of the original construction. In fact if I'm correct renovations were made every year up until the last head of the family." Naru nodded looking at Lin through the corner of his eyes than back at Mr. Ohashe.

"Tell us more about the character of this 'former head of the family'."

"Well his name as Kanauki (Ka-na-u-key) Meama(Me-a-ma). He had owned a lot of land here in the Suoa region. In fact he ended up building a silk mill here. He was very well known for his involvement for many charitable works including opening an orphanage, and a charity hospital."

I let out a smile at that comment.

"Unfortunately he lost most if not all of his ventures when the market collapsed. Both the hospital and orphanage had to be shut down. However he didn't stop his work."

"Mr. Ohashe have you ever witnessed anything out of the ordinary in this house?"

He lowered his head, "I haven't."

Naru nodded, "Would it be at all possible to interview those people who were in the house during the child's disappearance?"

"We'd prefer to keep this as quite as possible."

"Do you have any ideas as to the source of the stories?"

He sighed, "No." He then looked up, "But the last head of the family… how I shall I say… might have suspected something."

"What do you mean?"

He placed a hand on his chin, "His final words were instructions. To leave the mansion alone. He wanted it to deteriorate over time. He had always grumbled about something wrong within the house. Yet none of us gave much mind to his situation blaming it on stress levels. However when he died… it was almost as if he was relieved. He smiled, thanking god himself that the house was no longer in his hands. He then looked at the prime minister as sternly as he could lying on his death bed. He told him to leave the house as soon as he could. Those were his final words…

"His final words…" Naru sighed.

"In a way they were a will… a will of safety. He told us to leave however none of us ever did. It's strange to think the least. He seemed so happy living in the house."

Lin then looked at the man, "You wouldn't happen to have a floor plan of the house, would you?"

Mr. Ohashe shook his head, "No. Unfortunately there isn't one."

"I see." Lin nodded. At that Mr. Ohashe turned to look at Yasu.

"Who is this gentleman?"

"My name is Lin Kojo."

Mr. Ohashe smiled, "I would guess you're Chinese.

He nodded, "I'm originally from Hong Kong."

I was taken aback, Lin, China?

I stared blankly at him, thinking about words that wouldn't offend him, "Wow Lin, I didn't know you were from China!"

He glared, "So what?"

Damn, no luck there. I love how everything I said to him had a way of offending or hurting him. I put my arms up in defense, "Um, so nothing."

At that Mr. Ohashe stood, "If we are done here, I shall take my leave." Yasu nodded running after him.

_Blood, again. _This time I was sure I smelled it coming from the hall. I turned around walking toward it when I heard Naru call my name. I turned around looking at him as he began instruction.

"Alright, let's start by taking temperature readings throughout the house. And after the sun goes down, no one does anything alone, agreed? Mrs. Matsuzaki, be sure to make enough charms for all of us and for all the rooms.

Monk placed a hand on his neck, "Relax man, don't you think you going a bit too far?"

Naru closed his eyes obviously annoyed, "That sounds exactly like what someone would say to excuse their own laziness."

Monk jumped ready to say something when Naru cut him. "This is a haunted mansion that has been empty for a long time. There are numerous stories, no floor plan, no real evidence, and safe bets. Counting what we do know and what we don't know, it's only common sense to be cautious."

Monk accepted defeat, nodding.

At that point Masako had grown faint falling backwards only to be caught by monk. I gasped as the smell seeped into my nostrils deeper. I felt sick gripping onto the desk in front of me for balance. I dropped my head as the room began to spin, _what's going on?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, steadying her.

She coughed, "There's a foul presence here… and I think I smell blood."

I looked up my knuckles white, "I… I think I smell it too…"

-OoO-

Yasu, Monk, and I had been out taking temperature readings, the only sound audible the sound of our footsteps against the marble flooring. The house itself was a tangled mess. Staircases beginning in the middle of the wall leading into the ceiling, windows on the floor and rooms inside rooms.

Monk sighed in annoyance as we passed the place we had been in for the 4th time. Taking a left turn this time we found ourselves strapped up something I would have never thought I would get tired of seeing.

"Dead end, ladies and gentlemen."

Yasu turned around and continued walking, "He did say that there were a lot of additions but seriously, this is ridiculous." I nodded.

_There it was again! _I turned to my left looking into the shadows, nothing. I was so sure I had seen it… it was looking right at me.

"Mai?" I looked ahead to see Monk and Yasu staring at me suspiciously.

"Oh! Nothing…" I continued walking.

-OoO-

After taking temperature we walked back into base.

"I don't think we should call it a day until the night vision cameras, thermographs, condensers, and microphones are set up. And remember to stay together no matter what happens, alright?" I nodded, "Tomorrow we'll measure the house and use the information to create a floor plan. Understood?"

Monk picked up a condenser and microphone and yawned. "This obviously isn't ending any time soon."

John nodded, "Better get started then, mate."

Monk turned to me, "Hey Mai? Shouldn't you have called home or something?"

I shook my head looking over the temperature readings. "No, it's ok."

"Just let them know where you are."

I shrugged, "Well, since I don't have any parents there's not going to be anyone there." There's a silence and gasp within the group including one from Lin.

"What are you talking about? You're an… orphan?" Monk asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. My father died when I was really young so I don't remember him much. And my mother died when I was in middle school, she was all I had."

"Don't you have any aunts or uncles?" Ayako asked, a motherly sorrow evident in her eyes.

I shook my head, "Nope, none. Neither of my parents had brothers or sisters, my grandparents are both dead."

John stepped forward, "And who's been taking care of you all this time?"

I turned to them smiling, "Oh, I had a teacher who was really nice and let me stay with her for a while. And it's just me. I'm all grown up! My school is great to people who are having hard times, so my tuition is free. Between that and my job at S.P.R everything is covered. And since I'm supporting myself the school lets me take days off for work."

Monk grabbed me pulling me into a life threatening hug, "When life gets you down, just come cry on Monks shoulder." I pushed him away giggling.

"No way, get away you old man!" he smiled ruffling my hair. It really was true. Moments like these were worth more to me than anything in the world. It was these moments that I felt like I had a family, it might not have been by blood but it was still a family, it was MY family.

-OoO-

I awoke to the still noise of water. My eyes flipped open as the aggravating noise continued. I stood up thinking that someone must have left the water running. Walking toward the bathroom the dripping grew louder. I picked up the pace stopping at the door and pressing my ear up against the door. It was in there… I was sure of it.

Slipping in I walked toward the faucet tightening both knobs. Nothing… the sound continued. I turned my head to the shower my eyes widening at the scent of metal. Shaking it off I walked toward the shower, gulping as my hand gripped the curtain. Feeling a moist feel on the floor I looked down lifting my foot I gasped. An imprint of blood around the shape of my foot, I backed away silently ready to call for help when arms clamped around my mouth. I screamed my voice muffled by the hand. With that the curtain was pulled back.

_Help, please._

_Please someone…please._

_Help_…

I felt tears streaking my cheeks as I saw it.

_Help! Naru, Help!_

There in the tub of blood lay a corpse…

Its skull exposed the skin surrounding, coated in thick layers of mold. Its scalp pulled back more than humanly possible. Animals had obviously had fun eating away at its lips and teeth creating claw marks, creating deep cuts into the skin. Her eyes dug out of its sockets coated in a sliver liquid partly decomposed. Her empty eye sockets exposing her molded brain pushed in and distorted to the limits of putrefaction. Its nose gone revealing a triangular notch of blood beneath it. The ears twisted and hanging by single pieces of cartilage and tissue.

The flesh of its body blistered and curdled peeling back on top of other body parts. Mouth wide open, lower jaw also hanging on by a few pieces of tissue.

My arms held at my side restricted my movement and the hands on my mouth restricted much of my breathing. Whispers were heard behind me… and with that the hands on my body were released. Using the moment to my advantage I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a high pitched screech and I stopped screaming. Suddenly I was pushed. My body sinking into the blood bath along with the corpse. Hands encircled my neck pulling me down refusing to release me… I was done… I was sure of it.

And to think… I never even got to tell him how I felt.

What a shame…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and his voice…

Thanks for reading and please remember a few seconds of your time to write a review is nothing! Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, comment and rave. Because raving _is _healthy :)

See you soon!

-Lucy


	5. One Red Sheet

**Luna here! Don't mind me, just jumping in for once. Hope you all appreciate Lucy's early update and the fact that I actually beta'ed it quickly after she sent it to me! On to her notes!**

Hello everyone!

I wanted to briefly thank anyone and everyone who reads, comments, follows, and favorites this story!

I wanted to give a heads up to all my Kaze No Stigma fans, I WILL have a cool one shot coming up sometime this week. So you might want to keep an eye out and check that out as soon as it comes out! Commenting and suggestions on future one shot's would be VERY HELPFUL. And not only for my Kaze No Stigma FanFic, but for this fandom too! So your job… if you have any ideas or want me to do a one-shot than please tell me, and I will!

I also wanted to mention a few things before we began;

ONE- A fan who goes by the name of Lovissa pointed out a crucial mistake… I was spelling all the names wrong. You see what I neglected to notice was that 'she' was not in the Japanese dialect. They use 'shi or si or se'. So a big thanks to Lovissa, thanks so much for correcting me!

TWO-This story is going to be VERY different for the original. I wanted to put up the basic info before I stretched out on to my own style and my own impute of how things should have happened.  
You will notice this in this chapter!

THREE- I need some help! And by help I mean I need your opinions. I need some suggestions on what you think should happen and on what you want to happen.

I want as much detail as you can give!

So your homework- Suggestions- get to work!

Please feel free to PM me, comment, or if you have another method please do not hesitate to go ahead and do so.

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 5 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

One red sheet

"Mai! Mai, wake up!"

My eyes flipped open as I struggle for air. I breathed in chocking on my own saliva. Turning full force into a coughing spree I arched my back gripping something warm digging my fingernails into it. Tears welded up in my eyes staining my already tear stained eyes with even more tears. I felt hands on my waist pushing me to my side, following along I curled up still coughing.

"Relax and breathe through your nose…" a male voice said firmly. Following directions I calmed down taking in air through my nose and breathing it out as solemnly as I could. After a few minutes my breathing was close to normal that's when I turned my head to thank the person who helped me, to be honest I wasn't shocked.

"Naru…" I breathed before jumping back into a coughing spree. He sighed shaking his head.

"Mai, breath!" I shook my head tears streaking my cheeks.

"I… can't…" I mumbled. His eyes widened shock evident.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head unable to answer.

He stood up releasing his grip on my hand. Jumping up he laid me down on my back placing a few fingers on my neck checking for a pulse.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath. He jumped to the door calling out, "Lin, Matsuzaki!"

He then ran back to my side placing his palm below my rib cage. Using his weight he pushed in. I coughed even harder.

"Stop…"

He looked up, "Mai you need to hold still!"

I shook my head, "Please… stop… it hurts!"

At that Lin and Ayako ran in.

"Naru! What's going on?!" Lin shouted, running to my side. Moving Naru to the side he placed his hands where Naru had his and looked up. "Matsuzaki, hold her down." She stared scared then nodded, running toward me.

"Mai… hold still please!" I nodded.

"One… Two… Three!"

All that was heard throughout the house was a high pitched scream.

-OoO-

My eyes flipped open for the second time that day. I breathed in this time carefully. Using my elbows I plopped myself upwards only to find myself on the couch in the base. Sighing I looked around only to hear footsteps, looking behind me I saw Ayako walking towards me smiling with Monk not too far behind. She placed her hands on my shoulders laying me back down. She smiled sweetly sitting down on the side of the couch placing a hand on my forehead checking for a fever.

"Hey there Mai!" I looked up.

"Hey Monk." I yawned, "How long was I out?"

Ayako looked up smiling, "No fever." Then down at me, "You've been out for about three hours." I nodded.

The door opened and both men walked in. Naru looked up from his paper and for a second I could vaguely make out hints of relief. Nope… I must be hallucinating.

"I see you're up." I nodded. "If you're feeling better I need temperature readings throughout the house." Ayako stood up angry.

"What are you saying?! She just woke up!" I placed a hand on her arm dragging her back down. I looked at Naru and nodded. Swinging my legs to the side of the couch I pushed myself up. My legs which were obviously not ready for the movement refused to move leaving me light headed and unstable. Ayako held on to me as I regained my balance.

I nodded at her smiling after a few second, "I'm alright."

I then walked toward Monk holding on to him for balance before walking to the desk.

"Mai, I think you should rest for a bit…" I shook her off grabbing Monks hand and the clip board before running out the room.

-OoO-

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I nodded walking into the next room.

"A little above 6 degrees." I whispered.

I stopped.

My eyes flew open my nose wrinkling up

_**Blood…**_

"Mai?"

Silence…

"Mai?"

"Blood…" I whispered.

Monk walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Mai, what are you talking about?"

I blinked… looking up at him. "Nothing… ignore it." With that I smiled walking out. After a few seconds Monk joined me into walking into the next room.

"Excuse me; you must be with Shubya Psychic Research."

We turned around to see Mrs. Igarashi, I bowed deeply.

"How can we help you?"

She smiled, "I am planning to conduct a séance here tonight. If you don't mind, I'd like to invite everyone in the mansion to participate." We nodded.

"We'll be sure to let our boss know. Thank you."

-OoO-

We stood in the back of the room watching the show play out. The room was dark only one candle lit in the center of the table. On the table sat Yasu, Mrs. Igarashi, Her assistant Naoko, Mr. Minami, and Professor Oliver Davis.

The room reeked with the smell of blood as I attempted to stand up right.

"Let us call out to the spirits. Let us call out to those living here in the house." Mrs. Igarashi whispered. Everyone in the room took in a breath letting it out slowly as she continued.

"To you who dwell… to you who haunt this home of secrets. I call upon you. I beg of you to use this woman's hand. Use it to speak your will to us." _Silence_ "Please… speak to us to help us understand. Use this woman as a vessel… speak."

A loud bang was heard throughout the room. The sound bouncing off the bare walls. The single candle flickering blown away without a single gust. Before us it collapsed on to the floor completely leaving behind the scent of smoke.

I gasped, "What's going on?!"

The sound of the wind outside the house picking up sent shivers up my spine.

"Please… speak to us!"

A loud moaning was heard along with the crackle of something falling.

It sounded like nails on a chalk board… I gasped knowing what was going on. I turned my attention to the woman… I was right.

Her hands flying across the pages with such sharp efficiency. Her eyes wide open in fear yet her body spoke another story. Her muscles shaking as she flipped through the stack of the papers the red marker leaving its mark on everyone.

Suddenly the bangs grew louder, a single screech rang throughout the halls of the mansion. Monk gasped as the lights flickered.

Mr. Minami stood up abruptly looking around, fear evident in his eyes. Mrs. Igarashi gasped looking up at him, "Mr. Minami, please sit down! You must remain still…!"

Picture frames falling into a mass of glass shards made even the floor seam unsafe. The wind outside seaming to pick up speed with every howl the house gave out.

I froze.

It was them… their voices. I felt their breaths on my neck as they whispered inaudible and incoherent words to me. My lips quivered as I failed to speak.

"Who…" I began feeling their hands on my lower back. I arched my back suddenly. "Who… Who are you!" I whispered. I felt their lips graze my ears whispering something before vanishing.

"ON NA MA KU SAN MAN DAB A SA RA DANK AN!" Monk chanted loudly. The sound of the sprits scream growing in power. I placed my hands over my ear blocking out the noise. The chandler above us shook wildly, and just like that it all ended.

Mrs. Igarashi ran to her assistant's side asking her all sorts of questions while Mr. Minami hugged the legs of the chair he was sitting on.

I looked around at the mess of scattered paper… only to notice all of them were the same.

They all said one word.

'_Help' _

The strange thing was that were all written in black ink… while the marker was red.

"There all the same…" Ayako murmured.

Monk shook his head, "Think again…" Holding up a paper written in red… but not marker…

'_I don't want to die…' _

I froze again feeling a foreign touch… my eyes widened.

Its lips grazed my ear as it whispered,

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE."_

Thanks for reading and please remember a few seconds of your time to write a review is nothing! Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and comment.

Please don't forget your challenge up above. Whoever has the best idea will have the story dedicated them and have a place in my top authors list!

Thank you so much for reading :)

See you soon!

-Lucy


	6. They're Coming

Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

For anyone who has read my Kaze No Stigma FanFic you may know that on my latest chapter I offered an explanation of every chapter. So basically I explained what was going on for all my confused fans! The reason behind this is I'm getting a lot of readers who are really confused and I would love to clear the air for them!

So… before we begin I would like to answer a few questions…

JigokuTenshi834- Thanks! I understand that you were confused… so for this chapter I explained everything! Hopefully that will explain any questions you had. If I missed anything feel free to comment of PM me!

Celtyin- Thanks for reading! I answered all your questions below. Thanks!

Ok now on to the explanation!

Chapter 1- We begin like the official story. We hear a woman crying and a voice telling us that it doesn't want to die. We than transition to S.P.R where Mai is fighting sleep and attempting to get rid of a sever headache, she hears Naru call her and walks into his office. He is on the phone and tells her to make some tea and too call Lin in for him. Modoka than walks in angry and bursts into Naru's office. Mai hears some fighting and some voices. She than enters ignoring and delivers the tea. Walking out of the office she sits down on her desk her headache still bothering her. After a while she falls to the ground and has a dream. 'Naru' shows her the mansion and a scene from the case that leaves her confused and scared. 'Naru' than tells her to wake up.

Chapter 2- Mai wakes up on the couch with the team surrounding her. Naru than begins to explain the case to the group. Monk than drives her home and she goes to sleep. She wakes up the next morning with her head still throbbing she walks to S.P.R and they begin the long drive to the mansion. She begins to feel nicious and falls asleep on Naru's shoulder. In her dream 'Naru' tells her to be careful and to watch out .

Chapter 3- Mai wakes up and walks into the Mansion immediately sensing something out of the ordinary along with the strong scent of blood, she gets a vision of a man coated in blood. They walk in and a Mr. Ohashi begins to explain the case further and the people working on the case. At that they begin the investigation.

Chapter 4- Naru asks Mr. Ohashi some questions. They find about the house's history and what the previous owner of the house said. Mai has a dream of a corpse in a tub. She hears whispering and is pulled into the blood with the corpse.

Chapter 5- Mai wakes up choking from the lack of air. Naru tells her to breath but she is choking and cannot. Lin comes in and helps her, causing more pain, with that she faints. She wakes up again but this time she is in the base. Naru tells her and Monk to go and take temperature readings of the house. On their trip Mai smells more blood and gets very nacious. One of the investigators tells them that they are going to perform a séance. During the séance many things go wrong. When it is over all the sheets of paper have been used to write the words 'HELP' and only paper the words, 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE' a person approaches Mai and whispers the same words into her ear.

That brings up to this point. If I missed anything or you have any more questions feel free to comment or PM me!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 6 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

They're coming…

I squirmed my heart racing… should I do it, or not? Sighing I stood up and walked towards Naru who was sitting in front of a monitor tweaking with the volume. I walked up to him and gulped.

"Naru…?"

"Yes, Mai." He replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I need to talk to you…"

He sighed, "Mai… I have no time…"

"Naru! It's _important_!" I shouted my head down my eyes shut tightly my hands squeezing the hem of my shirt.

I heard shuffling looking up at Naru who was standing. I readied myself for a scolding but didn't get one.

"What is it?"

A blush coated my cheeks as I shook my head, "Not here…" he nodded, walking in front of me towards the door.

Turning around he looked at me, "Let's go, Mai!" nodding, I ran after him.

-OoO-

We were standing in one of the guest rooms my back against the door, Naru standing in front of me. I lowered my head, looking away from his intense look. Sighing, he raised his arm to the door knob to the left of my waist.

"I'm busy Mai… I don't have time for this."

I grabbed his arm latching on to it. "Naru… Naru people are here!" I shouted. He raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Yesterday in my dream… I dreamed of a corpse… I heard voices in the dream and people talking. I shook it off as measly a dream… but…"

I looked up into his eyes, "And…"

I gulped, "Yesterday during the séance I heard the voices again. It was around the time that the picture frames fell. I heard them… I felt their breaths on the back of neck…" I raised my hand to my neck rubbing the area reminiscing. "They said words… in a tongue I didn't understand."

"Do you remember anything they said?" I shook my head no.

"The voices ended a few seconds before Monk began his chant and it all ended. I was relieved until I felt them again. But this time it was another person… a man… he whispered something to me that I did understand…"

Naru placed another hand on the wall pinning me between his body and the wooden door.

"What did he say?!" he ordered.

I looked up into his eyes, "'I don't want to die…'"

-OoO-

After my explanation Naru sent me to go and retrieve a roll of tape and to replace it with a fresh roll. I was on my way winding up the stairs when I stopped in front of a window overlooking the garden. Sighing in pleasure I wondered how anyone could ever grow tired of seeing it.

I continued my walk up the stairs when I felt his hand. I stopped.

_His finger making its way down my spine sending shivers up my spine. _I gasped

_ His hand reaching my neck, pushing the hair out of the way I felt his breath on my skin. _I chocked on a sob. _I could feel something wet on my neck… a tongue. _I placed both hands over my mouth, muffling cries. Cursing under my breath… why didn't I put a camera here?

It all stopped and I could no longer feel anything. Taking that as my ticket I dropped the roll making a run for it. Running as fast as I could up the steps almost tripping a number of times. I ran down the halls taking unfamiliar turns as tears streamed down my flushed cheeks. I could hear foot steps behind me and could feel pieces of my hair being tugged. I screamed, running faster, making a mad dash across the unfamiliar territory.

My hair was tugged back with unbelievable force as I crumpled to the ground. I let out an ear piercing scream, crying out loud. Hands dragged my body toward the nearest door throwing me in. I stood up tears streaming down my cheeks as the door was slammed shut. I pounded on the door hopelessly. I was out of range they would never hear me… I sighed sliding down the door to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest crying…

That's when it hit me

"No…" I gasped

I was alone… in a haunted mansion… sprits after me… no means of escape… and worst of all… I was targeted.

I began to pant my head spinning as a cluster of voices found their way into my head. I placed my hands over my ears attempting to block out the noise only to find out that the voices were in my head. My muscles cramping my body shaking roughly, tremors racking throughout my entire body. I stood up, my legs barely able to hold my body. I slammed my fist against the door.

"Please… please someone!" I cried to nothing. The voices then stopped as my head dropped, my eyes straining to stay open. My body falling numb… I fell to my side with a thump. All noised stopped my mouth drying up my heart still on overdrive. I moaned at the pain…

I saw him…

His smile…

His blank eyes…

His body…

The blood draped over him… it was him.

All at once it all disappeared.

My eyes dropped….

At that point I lost consciousness.

-OoO-

_My eyes snapped open my breathing shallow pants. Using my elbows I propped myself up only to fall back down. I clenched my jaw in pain and placed my hand over my neck, where the pain was coming from. I felt a sort of wet sensation and removed my hand bringing it up to my eyes when I gasped. _

_Blood._

_And lots of it too. I cringed at the thought of what it might look like. Sighing I attempted to sit up again, this time more cautiously. I looked to my side only to see a shadow. I smiled._

"_Naru!' the person turned around as a gasp left my lips. What I had neglected to notice was the identical body next to the first. It was two men… THE two men from before…_

_Slowly they made their way to me. They smiled wickedly… "In two days… in two days we'll be waiting…" With that I fell into utter blackness._

-OoO-

I awoke again to pounding on the door. I was fully aware of what was happening yet my body was numb and I was unable to control it.

I let out a moan straining to hear who or what the voices belonged to. The knocking and shouting grew louder yet I still couldn't hear anything, as if there was water in my ears.

I felt the door give in behind my back and felt it come crashing down on my back. I moaned at the pain as I felt it being lifted off me. My ears adjusted to the noise and I could hear 2 voices.

"Lin!"

"Right!"

With that I felt my body being lifted off the ground and smelt the familiar scent of tea and light cologne.

"Naru…" I whispered.

-OoO-

I felt my head rock back and forth lulling against his chest. His heart beat the only thing keeping me sane. I lifted my hand reaching forward placing it on his chest. Realizing this Naru looked down at me.

I smiled, "How… find me?" I slurred. He shook his head obviously angry.

"Why is it that you can't take care of yourself?" I shook my head lowering it in shame. He was right. I tugged on his jacket again pleading for attention. He stopped and looked down at me. Using all the strength I could muster I climbed out of his grip. I held on to his hand for balance and once I found it I began to walk ignoring the gash on my neck.

Naru glared at me and began walking after me, "You're not in the condition…" he stopped, reaching out and catching my falling figure. He shook his head, "Mai?"

Silence…

"Mai?"

Silence…

"Mai… answer me!" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, let go! I can walk!" swatting his hands away I stood up walking as solemnly as I could back to base.

-OoO-

The second I walked into base I was abducted by Ayako and placed on the couch. They were all worried about my 3 hour long absence. I cringed as Ayako sat focused on repairing the gash on my neck.

Using Monk's hand as a stress ball I squeezed it as hard as I could. Once she was finished I had a lovely set of stitches around the nape of my neck.

We heard a scream as the door was flung open and in walked Mrs. Igarashi panting, "She's gone! Naoko's gone!"

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my strange story. I promise it will get better and everything will become clear. Please remember to comment, favorite, and follow!

Also if I forgot to mention anything during my explanations or if you have any questions feel free to comment or PM me! Thanks

See you soon

-Lucy!


	7. The Lab Coat

Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

For my Kaze no Stigma fan's the newest addition to my one shot series Situations is out… so if you could please check that out and give me your opinion that would be great!

And if any of you want me to write a one shot for Ghost Hunt please be sure to either PM me or Comment letting me know!

Moving on to questions…

Musical teardrops- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I cannot tell you how much I laughed (giggled) when you asked me when Naru and Mai would kiss… I don't know if they will… but I might add something like that… but if you want me to do a romance one shot be sure to let me know!

Jigoku Tenshi843- No problem. I'm happy you understand everything! Thanks so much!

Any questions, comments, requests, or anything else don't hesitate to PM me or Comment thanks!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 7 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

The Lab Coat

Naru wasn't going to let me leave. I knew that…

No matter how hard I tried I was glued to that spot

With that in mind I gave up on trying.

As for the missing girl, the first few minutes were spent in panic mode for everyone but Naru, Lin, and I. In my opinion we were just all tired and sick of the case even though we had only been here for a few days.

For a few hours the team - and by team I mean everyone but Lin, Naru, and I - set about looking for her.

The three of us knew that she was gone and there was no point in stressing on something so hopeless. On the inside I chastised myself for harboring such thoughts but if you thought about it, it was all true.

It was later when Naru brought Mrs. Igurashi into the room and began asking questions. Lin was on his laptop re-watching the séance with Naru behind him.

"Stop!" I turned around at the sudden rise of anger in Naru's voice. "Go back about 53 seconds and go frame by frame." Lin followed directions, slowing down the film. Our eyes focused on the paper in Naoko's hands.

_Nothing _

There was absolutely no writing on the paper until the sheet hit the floor. I narrowed my eyes thinking back to what had happened at that point.

"That was when I heard the voice…" I whispered. I heard a moan and turned my direction to Masako who was falling. Ayako caught her quickly, "Masako?" She gasped as Masako held her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry… I don't feel very well…" she moaned. Ayako nodded, running a hand down her arm in a comforting manner.

"Let's go to our room." At that Naru spoke up.

"Monk, please take Mai and go with them."

Ayako looked up at him, "We should be fine by ourselves…."

"No way!" My eyes widened at the anger in his voice and took Monk's hand as he assisted me to my room.

Later that night the load of guests had had their minds set on the fact that Naoko was gone. At that conclusion Mrs. Igurashi bid her farewells and left the mansion.

One out of the three groups gone.

-OoO-

The next day I awoke to a persistent Ayako, who insisted on changing the bandages and checking on the scar on my neck. The wound was healing quite well and was turning a magnificent shade of blue.

After that whole debacle, I spent more than 2 hours begging Naru to let me leave the base. I insisted on checking out the temperatures, this time with Yasu, John, and Monk. He then sighed, agreeing

We were wandering around the mansion with nothing but flashlights on our side when we discovered something particular about the flooring. It was at different levels…

John was the first to recognize the fact that where he was standing was lower than where we were standing. At that moment the scent of metal all came back…

I grabbed onto Monk's arm for balance, looking down when I spotted it. I pointed at it silently, my eyes wide. John was the first to notice and went along until he saw what I was pointing at.

A door.

In the middle of the floor was what seemed like a trapdoor.

Monk smiled, "Good job, Mai!" Crouching down on the ground he pulled it open and all that was seen below was a steep ladder leading into the darkness. Yasu and Monk volunteered to go, leaving both me and John on the surface watching their shadows disappear.

After about half an hour they reappeared, an object in hand… a lab coat.

-OoO-

"A trapdoor?" Naru asked, I nodded.

"Yes, right in the middle of the floor. The strange thing is, I don't remember seeing it when we did our walkthrough, on the blue prints, or while taking temperatures.

He nodded, "Did you see anything?" Monk then stepped in.

"Yeah, look at this." He said, pointing to the label on the lab coat, "Meama (Me- a- ma) Charity Hospital. The one the first head of the family founded."

"So then, what would it be doing here….? In a secret room no less?" Naru asked aloud to no one in particular. "Wait, I see something…" Walking toward the table, Naru set the coat down. Reaching into the front pocket he took out what looked like money. I walked toward him, standing beside him taking in the appearance of the money.

"I think… I think I can see some writing on it…" Naru handed the money to me as I took in the letters inscribed sloppily.

"Yo, ga, ko, ka, kai, shi, mena, hi, ri, sho…?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Ayako cut in.

"Why would someone write on money…?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe the person who wrote it didn't have anything else to write on." John hypothesized.

Naru shook his head, "We'll continue investigating, but whatever happens make sure to stay together."

"Right," Monk answered.

"Mrs. Matuzakie and Mrs. Hara please go around the house and exorcise any part of the house you find is in need of it. Monk will accompany you. John and Yasu will continue researching and gathering info. Lin, you go with John and Yasu."

-OoO-

It was at around 11 o'clock at night when we heard a disturbance outside. The window shifted, and in walked Modoka as happy and cheerful as ever. Naru was the first to complain talking about safety issues, precautions, and mistakes that could have been made but she quickly silenced him. At that point Yasu and John walked in carrying a stack of papers.

"We've noticed a few similarities between this case and similar cases." He smiled. "Modoka and John have been a great help!" She smiled shyly, sliding towards Lin who also began towards her. I smiled… _At least someone has feelings…_

She sat down, papers in hand and began…

"About the woman that disappeared, no one in the area has seen her, nor heard from her. I contacted all the bus and cab stations that alternate in this area, and not one of them has seen anyone who matches the given description. Moving on to the disappearances two months ago; the first was apparently a boy who was here partying with a few other kids. They say that at a certain point he staggered out of the room, and never came back. A week later an official search was ordered. The police came out to comb the property, and that's when a 21-year-old man disappeared. And as for the Meama's… I'll start with Kana yukie Menama. The man was meticulous! He wasn't a very sociable guy… and always insisted on hiring his maids from outside the area. He was VERY adamant about keeping people away from this house. Over time the locals began to suspect something was going on."

Naru nodded, signaling her to continue. "His son, Hero Yukie, tried to keep people away, too. He was known to say some pretty strange things."

"What kind of things?" Naru asked, or more so ordered.

Modoka looked up at him, "When people asked him why he was constantly adding on to the house, the answer he always gave was, 'There are ghosts in there! I'm doing it to shut them inside! To keep them from getting out!'"

I stared at Modoka, internally analyzing the words. "Keep them from getting out…?" I whispered.

"You'll find everything you need in here. Anything else you want me to do?" Modoka asked, handing a manila folder to Naru. He nodded.

"Yes, investigate the Menama Charity Hospital for me." She smiled.

"You got it!" And with that she ran out the room, disappearing out the window.

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a bit short but don't worry the next one will be longer with a few more plot twists! Thanks so much for reading!

Please remember to comment, favorite, and follow!

I'm hoping to get to at least 20 comments; I'm at 15 now so let's make it happen!

Thanks so much

See you soon

-Lucy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

I got a request to put the openings at the end… so

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 8 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

The Lab Coat

I had walked out of base, Naru unbeknownst to the situation, to go to the bathroom. The only thoughts in my mind being… '_Naru didn't need to know everything, right?'_

I wandered into the bathroom on the side of the wall and proceeded with my business. I was washing my hands when I heard it.

It sounded like a low groan along with footsteps, but they were different, it sounded like they were stepping in water. That's when the scent of blood wandered into my nostrils again. I turned off the water, one thought in mind.

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

Wiping my hands on the towel I ran toward the door.

Locked.

"Perfect…" I groaned. That's when I heard it again, this time it was a whistle. Turning my head toward the mirror I saw what looked like the shadow of two figures, both tall yet one was taller than the other. Turning my head back to the door I began pounding on it, screaming for help.

"Someone! Please, someone help me!" I screamed. I heard the noise of footsteps again and turned back around.

The shadow's missing.

My eyes widened as I felt a hand on my throat and mouth refraining any kind of breathing. Using the little strength I had left I kicked the door as hard as I could, muffling calls of help.

After a few seconds I could feel the temperature drop to below zero. My hands locked to my side refrained any type of movement. My eyes drooped as I began running out of breath. My eyes watered as I kicked the door once more.

I heard whispering in my ear, the same inaudible whispering I had heard so many times before. But this time they spoke… they spoke in a tongue I understood…

"Were coming…."

That's when I heard the one voice I had never been so happy to hear. Naru's voice.

"Were coming…" they whispered.

Hearing a low whistle I realized that Lin was there as well, using his shiki. I felt the hands on me release me as I crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. The door came crashing down, missing my head by a mere inch. Naru, Lin, and John ran in, John deciding it was a good idea to exorcise whatever sprit was still in the room. Naru bent down, placing a few fingers on my neck, checking for a pulse before turning to Lin and asking him a few questions, those of which I could barely make out.

He then placed a hand on my waist and pulled me up to my feet and walked me toward base. He was quiet the entire trip there, which did two things to me. One, it scared me and two, it scared me. The only thoughts running through my head at this point were to brace myself for the long lecture on leaving base without asking.

Once at base he set me down on the couch. "Mrs. Maruzakie and Mrs. Hara please go around the house and exorcise any part of the house you find is in need of it. Monk will accompany you. John and Yasu will continue researching and gathering info. Lin, you go with John and Yasu." A stiff 'yes' was heard as everyone raced out of the base. As soon as the doors were closed he turned to me.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Anything you want to say?" he asked, venom streaking his words.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

His shoulders slumped, "Promises are for people who intend on keeping them, Mai."

I nodded, "I won't do it again."

"At lease let someone know your leaving… We don't want a rerun of what happened in the bedroom, understood?" I nodded.

"Yes." With that, he nodded.

"You are not to leave that seat until I say otherwise."

My eyes widened, "What!?"

-OoO-

That night I dreamed of Mr. Menme's assistant, Otsukey . I screamed out at him, telling him to turn around… begging him to stop, but not once did he listen.

I felt something wrong, I knew something was wrong… but he ignored me.

There was a loud banging on the door as my eyes flipped open. Walking to the door I opened it to find Mr. Minimi standing outside the door.

"I'm so sorry, I know it's very late… but have any of you seen Otsukey?"

Two down, one to go…

-OoO-

It's been four days and the case is at a standstill. With both Otsukey and Nowko gone, all hope was dwindling.

Monk, Yasu, John, and I had been on our way up the stairs collecting the films of all the cameras and replacing them with new rolls. This was now the only way I was allowed to travel, with 3 body guards. I had begged Naru to let me go alone but he refused, glaring at me, challenging me to say another word, and believe me I did.

After a quartet of stare downs, arguments, and insults, I gave up.

The stairs creaked under our weight, and that's when John noticed another door.

Kicking it open we found a bedroom.

In the middle was a portrait…

-OoO-

"Who could this be?" Naru asked himself while inspecting the portrait.

Monk shrugged, "All it says is Majie 13 and the name Erado."

Ayako placed a hand on her chin, "So who's Erado…?"

That's when Naru snapped. Taking out the bill he placed it near the portrait, "We said the money was from Majie 13…"

Yasu's eyes widened, "How did I not see this earlier! If the bill was from Majie 13, then they wrote from right to left… it would look a little like this." He said holding up words he deciphered.

"The first part would be… Everyone who has come here is now dead…" Monk whispered.

_Metal… there it was again… blood._

_I stiffened…_

"And I'm guessing that the second part reads, 'Run away…' Do you think that this was supposed to be a message to someone?" Ayako asked.

"Well, we can easily assume that 'here' would mean this house."

"Remember, Modoka said that Khana Yukie wouldn't allow anyone to come here."

"Maybe this Erado person did something really bad and Khana Yukie didn't want anybody to find out." John though aloud.

"Why not just expose him?" Ayako asked.

"Maybe Erado was holding him hostage?"

_That's when the scent grew stronger…_

"And when it came to communicating with someone outside, all he had was this bill," Monk continued.

"_I don't want to die…"_

I placed a hand over my nose attempting to block out the scent. I felt sick… my own legs hardly able to carry me.

"_I don't want to die…"_

My eyes widened as I dropped my hand.

"What if…" All eyes were on me.

"Mai… what's wrong!?" Naru asked.

"What if…?" I continued. "What if Kana Yukie _was _Erado?"

Hey! Ok… I'm going to be blunt and VERY honest. I have been a very bad girl…

I haven't been posting on time, at all!

I want to apologize, and hopefully you all can find a place in your ENORMOUS hearts to forgive me!

I want to apologize to all my Kaze No Stigma readers, yes I know the chapter is one week late but this week you will get two chapters instead of one!

Now, like everything, I have good reasons…

Luna's internet broke down… so we had some issues.

I had over 6 tests last week, along with the end of the card marking

This is the LAST semester (a semester is the last term of school) this is a major report card, all others don't count! And if I want to keep up my A's I need to focus on school.

There are only 4 weeks left of school, after school is done I will PROBABLY update twice a week.

So now that you have listened to my reasons (half of those weren't even reasons) I hope you can forgive me…

Now on to answering questions…

TheUnquietDead- Have I ever told you how cool your name is? Better than the episodes, thanks so much! I didn't think it was that good… thanks SO much.

RoyalBlueDressXx- Thanks, I try. You shouldn't envy anyone… it's not right, I'm sure your good at writing too. I actually had NO idea how to spell the name, so if you do please let me know the correct spelling. Thanks

JigokuTenshi834- Thanks! I wonder too…

I want to give a shout out to LUNA… my partner in crime, and in all things good. I love her to death, she is literally me in another body, no joke.

So thank you so much Luna for being there for me and helping me every step of the way.

Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to PM me!

I also wanted to ask you all a question(s)…

Do you like the credits at the beginning or end of the story

If you have any ideas for a GH one shot or suggestions for this story PM me right away

And finally if there is anything I need to work on or anything I need to get better at, PLEASE let me know.

Till next time…

-Lucy


	9. MrDavis

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labrynth!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 9 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

Dr. Davis

"Please, Dr. Davis! You've got to help us…. He's your coworker isn't he…?"

It was the next day when we had a guest… or more so a fellow investigator come back. It was around 3 in the afternoon when Mrs. Igurashi had reentered the house. She had walked in, her mind set on seeing one person… Dr. Davis

"If we can't rely on Dr. Davis than whom can we rely on!?"

"Well, yes, perhaps…" Mr. Minami began, stopping mid sentence by a now standing Mrs. Igurashi.

"This is an emergency sir! Two people have vanished including your own assistant! Why wouldn't we ask Dr. Davis for help?!"

He stumbled, attempting to find the right wording. That's when it clicked.

"That man isn't Dr. Davis… is he?" I said out loud. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naru smirk, his arms folded across his chest.

Gasps erupted, "Well I'm not going to sit here and take this!" Mr. Minami shouted standing up as well, "How dare you not only insult me, but the honorable Dr. Davis?! Please come with me professor." And with that they both turned around heading toward the corridors.

"Wait!" Mrs. Igurashi shouted after them, latching on to Dr. Davis's arm she looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks, "Please sir, I'm begging you! You've got to help me find her." He was silent; I smirked to myself, my theory proved correct. "Dr. Davis… please, I'm desperate!"

"Enough!" he shouted. Pulling his hand out of her grip he backed away. "I can't do this! I'm not who you think I am!" earning yet another gasp from the group.

"It was all his idea!" he accused, pointing at Mr. Minami. "He set this up!"

Mr. Minami back away grinning, "What! That's ridicules… why would I do such a thing!?"

"I admit it! I'm not Dr. Davis! My name is Raymond Walls! This man is fooling all of you!" With that he ran out, all we could hear was the sound of the front door clicking into place. After a few seconds of silence Mr. Minami followed, cursing.

Mrs. Igurashi wept into her hands, "There's no hope… she's gone!" and with that, she walked out.

As soon as the door was clamped securely Naru cleared his throat, "We are leaving as well, Mai. Get ready."

1 to go…

-OoO-

There was no arguing with the matter, Naru simply ordered us to go and pack… and we all listened. I knew that as much as I wanted to leave, so did everyone else.

I had gotten out of the shower, nothing but a bathrobe wrapped around my body when I heard a strange noise coming out of the vent at the far left corner.

Walking toward it I bent down, fiddling with it, attempting to close it when a gust of cold air burst upwards. Stumbling back, my body collided with a stronger one.

Its arms creeping along my waist, one molding itself atop my lips.

"Tonight… Coming… Tonight…" it whispered into my ear. With that it all disappeared leaving behind nothing but cold air. Quickly throwing on my clothes, I raced out of our bedroom leaving a confused Masako and Ayako behind.

My mind set on finding one person… Naru.

-OoO-

"They said what!?" he hissed, looking directly at me. We were at a now empty base, Lin had gone to bed leaving behind Naru.

"They were coming tonight… I was in the bathroom when cold air rushed out of the vent…" Approaching the last computer Naru sent the frame back to a few minutes ago, the cameras had still been set up in our rooms just in case, a common S.P.R procedure.

Watching the frame, my eyes widened.

Not once, did the temperature drop…

Had I dreamed it all?

No, I was sure of it…

Right?

He glared back at me, "If you think this is some kind of joke…!"

"It's not, I swear!" I snapped, my grip tightening on the hem of my jacket, "I'm not joking, there was something there!"

He nodded sighing, "Go to bed Mai, if anything happens, we'll be prepared."

I nodded, "Good night."

-OoO-

I rolled over for the hundredth time sleep refusing to overtake my mind. Sighing I rolled on to my back exasperated.

"What if Kana yukie _was _Urado?" I whispered.

That when I noticed it…

The temperature dropping…

My body slick with sweat…

And a strange noise…

"_What's going on!" My mind shouted. "I…I can't move!"_

That's when I heard it again but this time it was close… it was the door.

The handle shaking ever so loudly I was surprised that Ayako and Masako hadn't heard it.

Slowly the door swung open a creaking following its pace.

I gasped as their shadows appeared.Their footsteps echoed against the solid wood floors.

My eyes widened as they stood at the side of my bed, their features barely visible in the dim lighting.

He reached out grabbing my shoulders, roughly pulling me off the bed with brute force. _"Stop! Naru… Naru help!' _

Their hands rough against my shoulder blades, their nails digging into the flesh. Pulling my arms out to the sides they began walking toward the door ever so slowly.

I sunk in their grasp my limbs collapsing my mind the only thing vaguely aware.

Shutting the door behind them with a click they began their decent.

I can't tell you how I got to where we are standing now, because I don't know myself. One second I was in our room and the next we were standing solemnly in some sort of room.

It was dark and empty except for the fireplace burning at the far end of the room.

"_Where are we…?"_

There was a chair in front of the fire with a wooden table to its right. On it a single glass, inside it some sort of red liquid.

_"Blood…"_

Walking toward the wardrobe at the edge of the room they swung the doors open, walking inside.

Inside a dirt path… a path clouded by thick hedges, each standing about 10 feet tall each. The ground seemed almost warm as if there was something there…

Gasping, I shut my eyes tightly.

_"I must be having one of those nightmares again…" _

Water…

My eyes sprang open at the feel of water. Looking down, I realized my feet were drenched in a puddle… the lighting too dim to make out what the actual liquid was.

Pulling the door in front of us a gust of wind blew out.

_"It… It smells like blood!" _

-OoO-

There in front of us lay a door.

It was green, patches of mold crawling up at the edges. A slim, flimsy case of wire supported the middle section of the door.

"_No! Please! I don't want to go in there!" _

Opening the door slowly the smell of blood was thick in the air.

We were welcomed by a metal table in the middle of the room cables attached to it on every side.

Buckets containing and coated in the red liquid surrounded the table.

"_What... what is this!?" _I gasped.

The entire room was covered in a green tile pipes lining the walls exterior. I felt the hands release me as I came to the realization that I could walk again.

Hands traveled my body, as they tore at the clothing I wore, stripping down to a white kimono. Pulling the sides of the kimono I cowered under the flimsy piece of clothing just suddenly coming to the realization that I was dressed in nothing underneath.

I screamed as the hands tore at my hair pulling me backwards.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed out loud, following as he pulled.

I grunted in pain as my back was thrown against the table, my lungs screaming out in pain at the air I could never find. The edge of the table ripping into the skin on my neck drawing blood.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going on…

"No…" I whispered.

"This is a dream… right?"

Hands pulled at my hair pulling my head back lower, my neck an open target.

"_I have to hurry and wake up…."_

Grabbing a knife from the other man he tested it against my arm. I hissed wincing at the pain.

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_Somebody…"_

"_I don't want to die!"_

Raising the knife my life flashed.

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_Anybody…"_

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_Naru!" _

A cold trail across my neck… that was it before I died.

-OoO-

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for this week's short chapter! I promise a longer one next week!

Just a quick A/N the writing that is in the middle and italicized is… you know who! I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't gotten to this point in either the anime or manga!

Now on to questions!

EverlastingRyo- Hey! Let me explain something… when your studying for finals (I'm sure you have at some point) you could care less about the spelling of a character's name. The only thing in mind is getting the chapter out there! I thank you a lot for pointing out my mistake but I was busy so I apologize.

The Unquiet dead- Thanks! I agree in the anime that she kind of felt like a burden, that's why I wanted to make my own version! So I could make Mai a little more active in the cases.

Tabbie1999- Thank you so much! That really made my day! I wouldn't say that this is better than the anime, just a bit different, but different is good, right?

Jigoku Tenshi834- Hey again! Thanks and as said above, all I wanted to do was to get the story out, I didn't pay too much attention to the names, but I did in this chapter! Thanks

Thank you to all who support me; I'm up to 12 Favorites and 18 Followers! Thanks a big deal, and I want to thank each and every one of you! I'm thankful to have fans like you who actually like my writing!

I also want to thank the BEST beta EVER! Luna, for keeping me up to date and always being on time (cough cough).

Thanks so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of BSL.

Till next time

-Lucy


	10. Urado

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 10 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

Urado

A stinging sensation, my blood curdling scream.

My face flung to one side as I regained consciousness.

With both Ayako and Masako on top of me I was confused. Tears pricked at the edge of my eyes as I bolted up, attaching my trembling frame to Ayako's. At that, tears streamed down my cheeks heavily.

"… Mai…?" She gasped, wrapping her arms around me.

A hard banging on the door was heard, Monks voice following, "Open up!"

Masako opened it only to have John, Monk, and Yasu running in. Monk fell to the ground near my bed, wrapping his arms around me as well, "Mai… don't worry you're okay…" he cooed.

Backing away slowly, I breathed in and out attempting to slow my beating heart.

"Mai?" Monk whispered. Turning to look at him, he placed his hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

"A dream…" I whispered.

In my opinion, that answer sufficed,

"Was it one of 'those' dreams?"

I nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" John asked, sitting down next to Ayako.

Gripping my arms, I began…

"I dreamed… I dreamed of two men. They came in, and I was paralyzed. I couldn't move… They grabbed and dragged me to a strange set of rooms. The first was empty except for a fireplace and a chair. You would never notice it at first but there was a wardrobe at the far end. They threw me in. The second was outside… it led to another room, they took me through a door thick with mold that reeked of blood. They strapped me to a table…. And they… they…!" I let out a cry, bringing my knees to my chest.

"You're okay Mai… were here." Ayako whispered, taking hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry Mai… I didn't mean for you to relive it."

_Blood…_

My ears perked at the sound of footsteps behind the door. The doorknob twisted, a thick scent of blood and mold filled the room. The strange thing was, I was the only one who noticed it.

Two men…

Dressed in black…

One tall…

One shorter…

It was them!

Screaming, I jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the room. The group stared at me dumbfounded, _could they not see them?_

I cringed, falling into a corner, my body pressed up against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing hitched.

"Stop!" I screamed, as I could feel their breath down my neck…

"Please…" I whispered, my body went numb as one took hold of my arm gently… _gently…?_

"Mai!"

Snapping my eyes open I was met with a deep blue.

"Naru…" I breathed.

My next move shocked even me…

I hugged him…

Grabbing him, I buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in and out, tears spilling unintentionally.

I felt him tense up at first, then relax, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "You okay?"

I sniffled, nodding against his shoulder, "Yeah…" Backing away slowly, I looked up at Lin, a cup of tea in his hand. Kneeling down, he had handed it to me.

Nodding, I shakily took the cup, at that point realizing that I couldn't hold it by myself. Naru sighed, taking a hold of the cup and giving it back to Lin. He then took my hands in his and stood up pulling me up with him. Placing an arm around my waist he turned to the group.

"Get back to sleep, Mai and I will stay in the Base for the night." With that he turned around, Lin following us, and made our way to Base.

He lay me down on the couch, grabbing a blanket from Lin and placing it over me. Taking the cup, he put it on the table in front of me and dismissed Lin. Sitting down on the chair in front of me, he opened the book he must have been reading.

"Naru…"

He looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Go to bed Mai." And with that, I did.

-OoO-

We were eating lunch the next day when we all came to a conclusion…

Dropping my spoon I brought my hands to my temples, "I can't… I can't stop thinking about that nightmare."

Monk sighed, "You okay?"

"What does everyone think of this theory?" Yasu began, "We know that there is a chance that both Suzuki and Atsugi have passed on. Could your dream have been an accurate presentation of what they suffered at the hands of this unknown killer?"

"A dream that's telepathic?" John murmured.

"This may sound crazy, but do you think that there is any chance the people working here are up to something?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so…"

Monk shook his head, "Think about it, they've been here for months, yet nothing has happened to them. We've been here for three days, but look at what has happened to us!"

"So you're saying only outsiders are the ones being affected?"

"What about this!" John jumped. "Is it possible the spirits prefer a person of a certain age? All the staff are of the older age, yet everyone who has been taken has been younger."

There you have it… our answer.

-OoO-

"Yasu, Mai make sure you're NEVER alone while in this house." We both nodded, "Priestess, to what extent can I trust you?"

She glared, "What are you saying!"

"It has obviously become very dangerous here and Yasu is unable to defend himself. I need people I can rely on. So again, to what extent can I count on you?"

"Some warding magic."

He shook his head, "That's not good enough, Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara you two cannot leave each other's sight. Monk and John, the two of you will protect Yasu."

"But, who will protect Mai?" Masako asked.

"Lin will be protecting Mai."

Lin faltered, "But Naru! Who will be protecting you!?" Standing up, he walked toward Naru, "Don't forget you can't perform warding magic!"

"I'll manage." He stated.

"You're out of your mind! You need to have some protection. Monk will cover Mai."

"Monk, can't handle it alone."

That struck a nerve.

"Hey man! I'm not an amateur!"

"I don't think you all understand the danger at hand!"

"Then send one of them away! I cannot allow you to be alone in this house. If you were to come to harm, how do you think I would explain it to the professor? Think of how your parents would feel!"

'_Wait, are Naru's parents professors?'_

"Lin, if you don't like the way I conduct my investigation, then leave!"

Lin smirked, "How easily you seem to forget, my main objective is to protect you!"

'_Wait… is Lin, Naru's bodyguard?'_

With that Yasu raised his hand, "I'll volunteer."

And with that Yasu was sent away.

-OoO-

That day Modoka visited us with even more information, making leaving this case even harder than it already was.

With that, Lin backed away from his laptop, "This house is built up high in the center… The rooms on the first floor slope upwards toward the center, leaving it about 2 meters higher than the perimeter of the structure. Judging by the given information, the owner added rooms and constructed outwards from the center… that's about everything we know up to this point."

Naru nodded, "What we don't know is what's inside the empty section."

"If it's a hidden room, it's gigantic!" Monk spoke, "But the question remains. Why would they leave such a large area?"

"We've searched all over, and there doesn't seem to be a way inside." John said, "So it could be nonexistent."

"Or… maybe the way inside doesn't actually exist?" I said.

Naru nodded, "Mai is right. What if this area wasn't actually intended to be hidden but sealed later?"

"But why would they do that?" Yasu asked.

With that, a knock was heard and Modoka and Yasu entered the scene.

-OoO-

"Modoka, you know were leaving!" Naru repeated for the third time.

"I know, but you may want to continue… "

"I noticed something strange on the outside of the house…when we were investigating, I counted either 10 or 11 fireplaces."

"There are 11" Lin corrected.

"But if you look here…" he said, taking out a picture of the house, "There are 12 chimneys. And as you can see this chimney is round and thick, made of brick instead of plaster. Not to mention, in the middle of the house!"

Monk gasped, "Its right above the part of the house above the hidden space."

"We also have more information on Khaneyuki Miyama. Apparently his health had been quite fragile ever since childhood, and he was told he would die. He then traveled extensively abroad and had foreign doctors examine him for second opinions."

"Also after Khaneyuki moved into the house he kept two employees with him at all times…"

_ The two men! _My eyes widened.

"At the time there was a room detached from the main house. The two were connected via a complicated maze of hedges."

_Maze… hedges… _My breathing hitched

"They also said the detached room had a putrid scent…"

_Blood! _I shivered.

"Did you find anything about the connection between Khaneyuki and Urado?"

Yasu stepped in, "As a matter of fact, I did. Urado was an assumed name he often went by…."

My heart beat quickened my breathing shallow,

_I don't want to hear any more!_

_I can't… I can't take it anymore!_

"Mai!? Are you ok?"

"Mai?" Monk stepped in only to be stopped my Masako.

"Wait." Walking toward me she smiled, "Not this person. She's incapable of saving you." Wrapping an arm around my shoulder she continued, "Remember you're already dead. Now come out, don't be frightened. Just look for the light and walk toward it."

With that I snapped.

"What happened?"

She smiled, "One of the sprits trapped in the house possessed you."

With that the lights flickered off.

Screams were heard…

They then flipped on…

Writing coated the walls.

Urado's name coating the walls…

Hey everyone! As promised a longer chapter for this week!

Now before I begin I would like to answer a few questions!

Tabbie1999- Thanks so much! As promised chapter 10, no more waiting!

Eternal Enchanting- Before I begin, I LOVE YOUR NAME! Oh my goodness! You have no idea how much I giggled at this, (I DO NOT GIGGLE) it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever written. And yes, I give you my blessings. I just wanted to say I love your ff Limbo, I thought it was incredibly well written! Thanks so much for all the nice comments. I love drama too, however I felt as if I added to much drama, but oh well! Thank you so much and I'm SO glad you like this story, I will be PM'ing you within a few days so watch out!

Thanks to everyone who read BSL and has either favorited, followed, commented, or PM'ed me. I want to give a shout out to my BFF (BFF is STILL not an acronym!) and beta Luna! Thanks so much, and BTW, I still want the muffins you deprived me of!

Thanks ever so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of BSL.

Till next time

-Lucy


	11. Talking to Them

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 11 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

Talking to Them

"Urado… the name has again proven to be more important than we originally thought..." I whispered.

"Mrs. Hara. Do you feel up to performing a séance tonight?" Naru asked.

That struck a nerve…

"Wait a minute! You can't do that!" I shouted, standing in front of Masako. "You're actually going to allow a spirit to possess her! How could you!? What if she has to go through the same things I went through!?"

"Mrs. Hara is a professional," he spat.

Clenching my jaw I narrowed my eyes, "Professional or not, that's not the point! Do you know what it's like to be murdered!?"

He hesitated.

"Do you know what it's like to have your life on the edge, not knowing whether this was real or not!?"

"Mai!"

"No! No you don't! I will NOT allow Masako to take part in a séance not now, not here! We aren't supposed to leave anyway… let's leave before this case gets serious!"

He nodded, "Mai go pack we're leaving. Tonight."

-OoO-

Since I started working here as S.P.R. I've realized one thing.

When Naru had his mind set on something there was NO stopping him form achieving his goal.

So instead of arguing I nodded, running off with the girls close behind.

-OoO-

Masako and I had been packing when I had decided to bring it up.

"Is it really right to leave?"

Instead of answering, she turned her head scowling. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she growled. "I just prefer that someone like 'you' not refer to me by my first name!" I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why…" Standing up, I walked toward her. Even from my distance I could see the scarlet blush coating her cheeks, "Why is it that Naru calls you by your first name? He always calls Mrs. Matsuzaki and I by our last names, but for some strange reason he gives you special treatment."

"…"

I smiled, "Do you really believe that!?"

"I saw you two fighting earlier, it was as if you were a married couple."

I sat down next to her. "There is absolutely nothing going on between Naru and I. Everyday Naru finds a new way to make me feel and sound like a complete idiot. And to be perfectly honest, it's you who Naru gives special treatment to. You've got some dirt on him don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I wish I didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know Naru has a great deal of pride, and even the slightest thought of someone having the upper hand on him upsets him. That's why I believe he doesn't like me very much…"

Smiling, I shook my head. "Masako, you're a beautiful and talented girl. You're the exact person I imagine standing next to Naru in the future, not someone like me. And even if that was the case, it has nothing to do with his personal feelings toward you…"

With that she stood up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need a few moments to myself."

Nodding, I knew that there was no way I could refuse her request. "Where will you be?"

She turned around, "Right outside the door." Nodding, she walked out.

A few moments later it hit me…

_Everyone who disappears is of the younger age…_

_Make sure you're never alone…_

_Urado…_

_The spirits…_

_The dream…_

_The men…_

_They were coming…_

_I knew it…_

_They were here…_

Standing up, I bolted towards the door. Pulling it open I stared out, she was gone…

-OoO-

"How could you leave her alone?!" I stepped backwards, trembling in place.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why would you leave her alone?"

Silence…

"Naru, calm down. Anyway what are you doing here?" Monk asked, looking at Yasu and Modoka who were at the end of the room.

"We got your letter about striking camp, but neither of us knew the situation was this dire." Modoka said.

"We need to begin a search of the empty space in the middle of the house."

With that he turned to leave. "Naru, where are you going?"

He stopped, turning around. "I'm going to search Mrs. Hara's bags for clues."

With that he continued, leaving us to our own sorrow.

-OoO-

It didn't take long to realize that the empty space was just that. Empty.

Sliding down the wall I pulled my knees to my chest, the worst of thoughts swarming my mind.

"Hey…" Ayako's soft voice cut in, "If you're tired you should consider taking a nap."

"But Masako…"

She shook her head, "Who knows, you might have one of your visions again…" I nodded

"Maybe so."

Smiling she took my hand, "Go ahead." Nodding, I closed my eyes.

Sleep came easily…

-OoO-

_I was in that room again. Tiles covered the floor, blood lining the walls. _

_Walking towards the table, I looked around. _

_I sighed a breath of relief when I noticed her body in the corner of the room._

"_Masako… thank goodness."_

_Looking up, her eyes moist with tears, she sniffled, "Mai… is that you?"_

_I nodded, "You're safe, are you hurt?"_

_She shook her head, "Naru was just here… he was right there comforting me. You should have seen him smiling, isn't that strange?"_

_Shaking my head I smiled, "Not at all…"_

_Her eyes widened at my words as her entire body was overcome with sobs. "This is all a bad dream right? Tell me… I'm just going to wake up now right? I just went through the most terrifying experience of my life. I couldn't recognize whether I was alive or dead…"_

"_You're alive Masako! You're fine and alive… take this…" digging through my pocket, I took out a key._

"_What is this?"_

"_It's the key to the house I used to live in when I was young. When my father passed my mother used it as a good luck charm and now, now I use it as my own."_

_Smiling, I looked at her. "It's a lot easier to believe in something when you're holding a tight grip on to reality. You are very much alive Masako and you're not dreaming. I need you to wait here and believe…"_

_She looked up, "Please Mai… hurry. _

-OoO-

I jumped to my feet startling everyone around me…

"I know where Masako is!"

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry about the shorter chapter this week, next week will be longer.

I wanted to apologize briefly for the delayed chapter!

I wanted to say a few things before saying my farewells…

This series is scheduled for no more than 14 chapters with an Epilogue. If you guys want me rewrite another case, or to write another story you need to tell me. I am very busy this summer but I WILL make time so if you want another story, whether it's a one shot series, a case rewrite, or a whole other story you MUST tell me.

I want to thank everyone who has been with me up till this point, I really appreciate it!

OK, now on to questions…

Tabbie1999- Thanks so much! I really appreciate your comments they always make my day. You are one of the people I think about while writing my chapters so I want to thank you with all my heart.

Fox-Sin- Hey! Thanks for reading as promised, chapter 11! Enjoy and review!

Thanks to everyone who read BSL and has favorited, followed, commented, or PM'ed me. I want to give a shout out to my BFF (BFF is STILL not an acronym!) and beta Luna!

Thanks ever so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of BSL.

Till next time

-Lucy

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for this update being so late. This is completely my fault because Lucy sent this chapter to me a while ago. I am so sorry I've made you guys wait so long for this update!**

**~Luna**


	12. Found

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 12 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

Found

You see, knowing where she was and attempting to find her were later found out to be two VERY different things.

The real question was how to get to this 'room' and where it actually was.

However, after many trials and errors we finally found a door behind a thick wall of brick. With a swift nod from Naru, Monk had completely torn off any evidence of a lock from existence.

My only thoughts being, _"Hang in there Masako…"_

-OoO-

On the other side lay a corridor with a flight of stairs to the far left. Pointing a flash light to it Yasu began, "You see how it joins into the ceiling? I believe that's the first floor above it."

Naru nodded, "It's strange, but I believe that this was the main building that Urado lived in."

Monk looked over at me, "Does any of this look like what you saw in your dream?"

Looking around, I shook my head. "No, the room had a fireplace and a wardrobe."

"Right, let's keep going." John insisted, walking forward.

Ahead were doors.

About 8 in all.

The first three were what seemed like bedrooms that held identical portraits of a man above the beds.

The next two were empty except for a few boxes. Walking into the room, the group behind me, I knelt down in front of one of the boxes. Picking up what looked like a syringe, I passed it to Naru who hovered over me.

"What's all this…" I murmured. Ayako, who was holding a box near me reached in, taking out a roll of gauze and bottles of alcohol.

The boxes were later found to contain syringes, needles, plastic bags, latex gloves, gauze, and alcohol.

"Why would Urado need all of this?" I asked, lookig up at Naru.

Monk placed a hand on his chin, "If he is the murderer, wouldn't he need this stuff to clean up his victims?"

Standing up, syringe in hand, I shook my head, "If he killed them he would care less about their physical appearance."

Naru nodded, "Mai's right. I hate to admit it, but I think it might be a good idea to take some of this in case."

Within seconds, all eyes were on me.

"Really!" I whined, "I'm not that clumsy… besides it's not my fault ghosts target me…!"

Shaking his head, Naru continued. "It's better to be safe." Nodding, Ayako took out a bag from the boxes and began filling it up with latex gloves, gauze, and alcohol. Tying it off, she handed it off to John who had offered to hold it.

-OoO-

The next three were identical to the rooms in my dream, but I wasn't easily fooled. Each of the rooms was identical except for one minor detail. The room in my dream had a portrait above the fire place. In fact it was a replica of the portrait we had seen several times prior.

Walking in to another room I nodded, "This is it."

Naru narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure Mai?"

"Yes."

Walking toward the wardrobe he pulled the doors open, his eyes widening at the sight.

On the other side of the door was yet another door, this one locked with several chains. After a shove or two the door flew off its hinges, landing in a puddle of dust in what seemed like a corridor on the other side.

Walking in, the strong scent of dirt welcomed us. "And to think this was the maze…" Ayako murmured, walking in.

We were surrounded by dead branches and dirt. There was no going back and we had all realized it.

"It's the same…" Naru looked down at me.

"What?"

"It's the same… I mean my dream." He nodded, looking ahead.

"Look!" Monk whispered, "There's another door…" He was pointing at a small building in the middle of the hedge maze.

Looking around, Naru nodded. "It all makes sense now. The floor was elevated in order to conceal this area. The real question is why he was that persistent in hiding this area."

I shrugged, "He must have something he really wants to hide…" Naru nodded, still looking around.

Walking alone towards the front steps, I stared at the door knob, placing my hand over it. My eyes widened, it was cold…

That's when I felt it… "_You're here?" _ The familiar breathing down my neck, the hands around my waist… it was '_them'_.

I nodded, "Yes." Placing my hands on the door I pushed it…

Mistake one.

My arm was automatically wrenched to one side my body slamming into the door. I let out a scream, watching as a thread of blood trickled down my brow. I felt arms around my body pulling me out of the house.

"Mai… Mai… Mai!" My eyes snapped open at the harshness of his voice.

Gasping, I sat up. I could see Ayako out of the corner of my eye pressing a piece of fabric to my forehead, stopping the bleeding was my best guess.

"Stay down, Mai." Ayako demanded. Going through a purse she held, she pulled out a piece of gauze holding it up to my forehead. "I guess it was a smart move…" she smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Naru who held an almost distressed look on his face.

"Can you stand?" Naru asked.

Nodding, I coughed. "Yeah." Using his shoulder as a weight, I hauled my body up. I then turned around, facing the house again.

"What happened?" I shook my head walking back to the house. I felt his arm on my shoulder this time tightly, "Mai, what happened?"

"I was being clumsy." I snapped. Something that anyone who knew me would believe. His grip loosened and I smiled. Using this to my advantage, I wrenched the flashlight out of his hand and ran towards the door.

I heard my name being called and the sound of footsteps close behind but I ignored them.

For me, it all stopped when I processed a single noise.

The sound of the door slamming shut…

Shrugging it off, I continued to run up the stairs. Turning to my right there was what seemed like a hall way and to my left was the door. It was the same as the door in my dream, green and broken, held together by flimsy pieces of wire. Taking a breath, I walked toward it placing my hand on the knob…

And pulling it open…

_Blood…_

-OoO-

"Masako?" I whispered, walking in a hand over my nose, my steps unbalanced. My ears ringing with the sound of my name being called and banging on the door down stairs.

I walked through the room, looking around for her when I slipped. Falling on to a table with a groan, I winced. "Ow…" That's when I heard it.

"Mai?" Looking up, I smiled.

"Masako!" Running towards her I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around her. "Are you alright?" I whispered, she nodded against my shoulder.

"You came here to rescue me…" I pulled back, seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "Mai, you're bleeding…" She frowned, pointing to a streak of blood flowing down my forehead. Wiping it off with my sleeve, I smiled.

"Of course I did." Taking her hand, I stood up. "Right, now let's get out of here. Pulling her up, she gasped.

"Mai… Blood!" looking at my arm, my eyes widened.

_Is that what I slipped in?_

Flashing the light towards the table I gasped, placing an arm in front of Masako.

The table…

The room…

It was all the same…

It was all covered in blood…

That's when it clicked.

Dropping my arm, I smirked.

"He's here."

-OoO-

It sounded like the crinkling of paper, or plastic…

I didn't even have to look to know it was him.

"Welcome back…" I whispered.

Turning towards the tub at the end of the room, I saw him. Masako behind me screamed, while I put my arm up again.

"Welcome back, Urado."

He just stood there, smiling menacingly.

It was almost driving me insane, that's when he began, _"I don't want to die…" _

I shook my head angrily, lowering my voice to a whisper I kept my eyes on Urado. "Masako listen… when I say go, run downstairs as fast as you can and do NOT look back. Open the door and tell Naru where I am. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, "Yes"

I smiled comfortingly, "Get ready."

-OoO-

"All this blood, it's from the people that went missing…"

He just stood there chanting the five words, _"I don't want to die…" _

It felt almost like a question, _did I want to die?_

No… by the end of this case it was obvious that only one of us had to survive.

It wasn't looking so bright for me.

I narrowed my eyes, tightening my grip on Masako.

His hands lashed out, grabbing the sides of the tub pulling his thin, nude body out.

Positing my hands the way I was told I began, _"NA MA KU SAN MAN DAB A SA RA DANK AN!" "NA MA KU SAN MAN DAB A SA RA DANK AN!" "NA MA KU SAN MAN DAB A SA RA DANK AN!"_

His eyes stared at me… his smile never wearing off as he continued to ascend from the tub.

"_I don't want to die…"_

"RIN KYO TO…"

"_I don't want to die…"_

SHO KI SHIN…"

"_I don't want to die…"_

"RITSU SI SEN!"

His body seemed as if it was blown back, falling back into the tube.

"NOW MASAKO!" I screamed. With that, she took off. I followed slowly, or at least that was the plan. Before I could even move my body was thrown against the wall again, even more blood trickling down my brow.

_They're coming through the wall…_

I could feel their breaths down my neck and their hands on my throat.

"_Why…!" they whispered._

…

There it was again, the sound of rubber or maybe of water…

My eyes snapped…

There on the floor was a foot print…

Looking down, the sound continued…

One

Two

Three

Four…

_Please someone help me…!_

Then it stopped and I felt breaths fanning against my forehead.

_No… _

My heart throbbing almost out of control…

"He…"

Lowering my head, I squeezed my eyes shut…

_Please stop!_

_Please!_

Then it all stopped.

Looking up I felt like it had all ended

"_I don't want to die…"_

With that all that could be heard was a blood curdling scream.

-OoO-

His hands grabbing my arms and dragging my away from the wall. Throwing me on to the table like I was some doll. My head hitting the metal threw me into some kind of daze.

I was vaguely aware of what was going on, just unable to move or say anything. It was as if I was back in that dream.

Ripping the top of my shirt to get a better view of my neck they strapped my beaten body down.

His assistants that now seemed visible were setting up a table of tools.

At that point, I regretted wearing a skirt as they tested each of the tools individually on my legs.

When they had run out of room they tore off large portions of my shirt and began testing the rest on my stomach.

Content with each tool they pulled my hair, giving themselves room to cut. Smiling, they pulled out a smaller knife, hovering over my body bloodthirsty.

I let out a scream as soon as the knife came into contact with my skin as they dug markings into it.

"Naru!" I screamed, feeling helpless against the screams, muffled sobs, and rugged noises escaping.

In less than a moment I felt the metal colliding with my skin.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Thanks for reading yet another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth.

I want to apologize for being late I was a bit busy on Tuesday my relatives returning from overseas, yet again I apologize.

Now on to reviews…

Meepyonnee- Hey! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry that the title of the story made you stay away. However as I said this was my take on what should have happened. I wanted it to be way scarier than it actually was originally. I personally believed that they should have incorporated the blood element a bit more because that was the main clue to finding Urado. I wanted to emphasis it in the middle because I wanted the reader not to forget it. The moments that were unclear were made like that on purpose, I wanted the reader to imagine it for themselves I hate it when it is too described so that I don't have a chance to incorporate my own thoughts. It was NOT rushed at all. I'm sorry the last chapter disappointed you; I was building up toward these next few chapters. Hopefully you like this chapter better.

Fox-sin- Hey again! Thanks for reading this! I'm glad you like it.

Nicoleportalatin1987- Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to everyone who read BSL and has favorited, followed, commented, or PM'ed me. I want to give a shout out to my beta Luna! Thanks so much, for everything!

Thanks ever so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of BSL.

Till next time

-Lucy


	13. Him

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth!

Just a note… this is the final chapter before the epilogue…

The epilogue should be out within a few days… thanks so much!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 13 of; The Blood Stained Labyrinth…

'Him'

I felt the metal clashing with my skin digging in.

Its slow and lagging see-saw motion, driving me insane.

I let out a blood curdling scream, hoping that anyone would hear me… At this point my life was hanging by a silver thread.

I felt something drop on my chest. The sound of my bones snapping rang through my ears as I cried out again.

The knife was pulled out and plunged in once again, my breaths disappearing as I began to choke on the air.

As if getting sick of my clothing he ripped the remaining threads that made up my shirt, leaving me with only my undergarments.

My stomach lurched… s_o I really am going to die!_

My vision hazy, my breath coming out in quick wheezes.

I needed to escape…

I needed to live… if not for me, than for mom and dad.

I had promised them… I promised them.

My mind shut down, my eyes snapping closed.

It was as if time itself had stopped…

-OoO-

I stood with mom in front of a stone.

It was large and had some sort of writing engraved in it.

Turning to mother, I tugged on her sleeves.

Turning to me, she smiled through the tears that stained her rosy cheeks. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on my cheek. "Say goodbye now Mai."

I turned toward the stone, bowing. "Goodbye."

Turning back to mother she had her hand over her temples, silent tears escaping unintentionally.

"Mom…?"

She raised her head, smiling. "Let's go, Mai." Taking my hands, she walked out of the steel encased barrier.

The walk home was silent as the sun began to set far ahead.

"Mom?"

She turned to me, "Yes?"

I tilted my head, "Who were we saying bye too?"

She froze.

Her face scrunching up in anger… "Mai…"

I let go of her hand, my eyes watering. "I'm sorry, mom"

She took my hand silently, walking back to our house. Pushing open the gates she threw herself in, locking the doors. Sitting on the couch, she put her hands over my head.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Daddy." She replied.

I tilted my head, a smile crawling up my features. Jumping on her lap, I placed her hand on my legs.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back?"

She smiled, patting my back. "Soon." Placing my head on her chest, she kissed my forehead, humming.

-OoO-

I stood in front of her bed, her body giving out beneath her.

"Mai."

"Yes, mom…?" I whispered, taking her hand.

"I want you to run home and to go into my closet. Do you remember my fur coat you used to play with as a child?"

I smiled, tears prickling in my eyes. "Yeah. We used to play hide and seek with it…"

She smiled, nodding. "Inside the pocket is something I want you to have… go get it."

I shook my head, "I can't leave you… not now."

She smiled, kissing my forehead. "I need you to get it now… Please, Mai."

Nodding, I stood up. "Alright."

Swiping my sleeve over my eyes, I ran out of the room and down the stairs of the hospital. Running out, I sprinted towards our apartment, tears freely flowing down my cheeks.

I ran up the stairs of the complex, fishing through my pocket for the keys. Throwing them into the hole, I pushed the door open. Running into her room I pulled the closet open, my eyes scanning the few items of clothing she owned until I came upon the familiar brown and white fur pattern.

Taking it out, I placed it on the floor, fishing through the pockets.

Cold…

Pulling it out, I frowned. "A key…?"

Fumbling further, I found a piece of parchment, the words hastily written.

_Mai…_

_I'm sorry… I lied to protect you _

_You have probably figured it out by now, but father isn't coming back…_

Placing a hand over my mouth, I resisted the urge to cry aloud. Up to this point it had been a thought but now it was real… it was real…

Daddy really was… _dead…_

_The key in your hand is the key to the house we used to live in… back when your father was with us. _

_He left it with me… I had used it for so long as a good luck charm… and now I pray that it will help and comfort you as much as it did me._

_Mai, I love you… and so did your father… this was never my choice. _

_Leaving you was never my intention…_

_I need you to live long and be happy_

_That's all I ask of you… please try all you can to live… you have to. _

_For me and your father._

_I'm sorry…_

Crunching the letter and key in my hand I ran out, slamming the door behind me. Tears blurred my vision… I was angry

She left me this… a note… that's it!?

Running into the room I stopped dead in my tracks, there was nothing but the silent ringing in the room…

That one steady ringing…

I had heard it once before… back when father left…

Now I was alone…

-OoO-

Letting out a scream, I was forced back into reality.

"Mom…" I whispered.

I could almost hear gun shots in the distance.

The men stopped, turning around abruptly, dropping the knife along my eye and nose.

Letting out a scream as the blade scarred my vision, I arched my back, crying. My body shook, tremors working their way throughout my body. My arms weak and my eye sight almost completely lost.

"Stop!" I choked. Hearing a sort of crashing and a whistling I stopped my struggling.

Finally… was it them?

I felt my ropes loosen and heard voices above my body. The knife was then slowly removed, my head jerking back at the pain.

I wouldn't be surprised if I died from blood loss at this point.

"Stop!" I screamed again as my body was removed from the table, a cold figure dragging my body away. I heard the whistling again before my body was pulled from the cold figure into stern hands.

"Naru…!" I screamed.

As if on cue, his scent worked its way up my nostrils.

I heard vague screams, my body shaking as the person holding me ran. My numb head lolled against the body. Raising my arm, I placed it over my face, my hand collecting a sticky wet substance.

"Mai!" I froze.

"Naru…" I whispered, almost breathless.

"Don't touch anything…" he replied.

That's when it sunk in… Naru had saved me… again!

I heard the whistling again as I forced my eye open. There in front of me was a frantic Naru. From what I could see he was sweating profusely, his hair sticking to his head, his eyes tired and sore. He looked exhausted, yet his hold on my body was strong.

"Naru…"I slurred. "You… Didn't…?"

"Don't talk…" he whispered harshly.

Laying my head against his chest, I could hear his heart pounding loudly in my ears. Its rapid beating rang through my ringing ears… it seemed like the only thing keeping me sane at this point.

The second I got comfortable it all seemed to crash down.

Naru fell forward with a gasp. My body was thrown onto the floor, my vocal cords choking out a hybrid of a scream, yelp, and cough.

I curled to my side gagging, my vision gone completely blank.

"Mai!" I heard what seemed like Lin scream.

"Lin!" I whispered… "Naru…"

I shivered… _they were back!_

"Lin!" I screamed, blindly groping the ground for anything. Rough hands scratched my ankle, my body pulled backwards as my arm and bare back dragged against the dirt. My nails dug into the soil as my body was wrenched back into the house.

Wood chips and broken glass littered the ground, digging into my bare back. "Lin! Please!" I screamed, crying aloud.

I heard the whistling again, the hands on my ankle disappearing.

I felt my body being picked up again…

And with that I lost consciousness.

-OoO-

I stood in the astral plane, my body sore and my head throbbing.

"Mai…" turning my head, I smiled softly.

"Hey…" smiling back he knelt down, helping me to sit up.

"Is it over…?" I whispered.

He shook his head… "Far from…There was never anything that could have been done… That man had been completely taken over by a demon. His lust for living was far greater than anything you could have done… your only choice at this point is to completely burn the house to the ground."

Looking up, I frowned… "Nothing at all?"

He nodded, pulling me into an embrace. "I have something to show you…" Nodding, he helped me stand up and began walking.

Soon enough the ground beneath our feet had turned into wood. I perked up to the sound of voices to my left.

Turning, I saw a young boy in his mother's lap. He was asleep while his mother cried softly, trying not to wake the child.

"And there is nothing we can do… nothing at all?"

The man in front of the woman shook his head, "No… he will die."

The woman stifled another cry, "When?"

The doctor removed his glasses and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, but I can promise you that he will not live past 20… that is if he is lucky enough to get to 20." The woman hunched over, tightening her grip on the child crying loudly.

"You can't say that! You're lying… Yukie will be fine! He will live… he is strong like his father… he WILL live!" The doctor stood up, bowing deeply.

"I truly am sorry." Turning around, he was led by a maid out of the house.

The scene then shifted to show a thin young man no more than 19 walking in the streets. His dirt covered face and thin bones made many turn away shielding their eyes.

"Don't look at him…" a woman whispered to her child walking in the opposite direction. The body stiffened, walking faster before taking off running. Tears clouded his eyes… he was sick… not only on the inside but the outside.

He was rotten to the core… no one wanted him… not even his own father… that's why he had abandoned him and his mother…

Walking into a large mansion on the outskirts of the town he threw the doors open. Walking in, he stopped…

Raising a shaky hand to his heart, he began to cry…

"Mother!" he called.

"Aria...!"

But no one, not even his hand maid came to him. It was as if the house was abandoned. He fell to the ground, curling up on his side, his heart throbbing.

This was it… He knew his time was done… but it couldn't be!

Sitting up, he cried. "One chance… all I'm asking… is for one chance…" he screamed. The boy then completely froze, his body stiff for a moment. His eyes flipped, his body taken over… after a few seconds, he awoke again… with that the scene went black.

"He was possessed?" I asked, turning to Naru. He shook his head.

"No… he had sold his spirit… in a way it is like permanently possessing someone."

-OoO-

The scene then changed to what seemed like 15 years in the future. A frantic looking man in a white coat walked down the hall of what seemed like a hospital.

I turned to Naru, who pointed at the boy. "That is Khana Yukie's son… Hirro Yukie."

Hirro walked into a room where a young couple stood crying. He looked up at the two, lowering his head. "I'm sorry… we tried our best."

The woman hunched over, much like Khana Yukie's mother did, crying. Hirro bowed, walking out of the room.

The scene then switched to Hirro walking into a hidden room in the back of the hospital. Slipping in the key, Hirro walked in to see his father emptying the blood of the infant he had just announced dead.

Lowering his head, he prayed… How would god forgive him now?

He was hiding a killer…

He was assisting a killer…

He _was_ a killer…

His father then stripped, slipping into the warm waters. Taking as much as he could in his mouth, he laid back savoring the metallic taste.

"Hirro… join me." His father beckoned.

But all Hirro did was turn around, walking towards the door. Just before leaving, he looked at his father. "Why…?" With that, he exited.

Walking out of the hidden space, he became alert.

Placing his hands on either side of the door, he blocked it.

"Hirro?" A young man in a white lab coat and plastic bag stopped.

Hirro turned to him, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want Akio?!" He barked.

The man was taken aback, "Hirro, are you alright? You look drained. Come on, you should lay down."

Hirro launched forward, throwing his hands around Akio's throat. Pushing him to the ground, he hovered over his fellow colleague.

"Die," he spat. Tightening his grip, his friend faltered before completely going limp.

Hirro sat up, almost baffled, staring at his hands… he had just killed.

He was no better than his father.

Running to his room, he locked the door. Running to his desk he took out the first thing he could see.

Stepping back, I dug my face in Naru's side, unable to take it.

How could someone believe that 'that' was the cure?

How could piercing your own heart solve anything… that was the point… it couldn't!

Falling to my knees, Naru bent down with me as the area surrounding had returned to its original state.

"Do you understand?"

Nodding, my eyes began to feel heavy. "Naru…"

Turning to me he smiled, pulling me one last time into an embrace.

"It's time to go, Mai…" Nodding, I let myself slip back into reality.

-OoO-

I felt cold…

No hot…

It was a strange feeling, it was as if my skin itself was cold but my insides were burning up.

My body felt numb and my right leg ached, its stiffness making me shiver.

Moaning, I pulled my eyes open. Everything seemed like a blur to me… all accept one detail.

Blue…

Or should I say his blue… I smiled, looking up at him through tear glazed eyes.

"I think the case is over…"

He nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face… "I think so, too."

Letting out a yawn, I blinked. Allowing my eyes to adjust. Realizing the blackness in one eye, I raised my hand to touch it only to wince in pain.

He stood up, sitting next to me on the bed. "It's an eye patch… your cornea was scratched deeply, it should take about a week or two to fully heal." Nodding, I turned my attention to the IV's that adorned my limbs. He shrugged, "That's a given."

Turing to the door, I smiled watching as Modoka and Lin walked in hand in hand… and here I thought they would never get together.

Smiling, I turned to Naru. "Can I sit up?" He nodded, placing a hand under my knees and the other around my neck as he pulled me up into a sitting positing. I winced, the pain in my entire body almost unbearable.

Modoka took up sitting at the edge of my bed, softly pulling me into a hug. "Mai…" she whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Lin asked, placing a hand on my bare shoulder.

I nodded, "Okay."

Modoka smiled, "That's good. You scared us to death back there."

I smiled sheepishly, "Where are the others?"

At that, the door opened again revealing Ayako, Monk, John, Masako, and Yasu; smiles adorning their faces when they realized I was awake.

Running to my side Monk smiled, taking my hand.

"Hey, there, Mai…"

I smiled, turning to him. "Monk…"

Ayako smiled, standing next to him.

"You okay?" She asked, snaking her hand into Monk's arm.

I nodded, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

She smiled, making room for Yasu and John.

Handing me a bouquet, John smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, looking at the roses. "Stiff." They all chuckled at my bluntness.

Yasu turned to me, "You're even dumber than I thought…" I smiled as he placed a box of chocolates in my lap. "Eat up, okay?" I nodded happily, "That's my girl." He said, ruffling my hair and being careful not to touch any of the bandages.

I smiled at Masako, she walked toward me taking my hand in hers, "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, "I'm okay. What about you?"

Raising the sleeve of her kimono she shrugged, "It was just a cut."

Nodding, I squeezed her hand gently. "That's good." That's when I remembered what dream Naru had told me.

Turning to Naru, I let go of Masako and reached out and tugged on his sleeve. "We have to burn that house down." Putting down his book, he raised a brow.

"What?"

"The only way to completely get rid of the problem is to burn the house down."

He nodded, "Is that your instinct?

I nodded, "It was in a dream."

"Lin."

Lin then nodded, taking out his phone.

"Mai, what happened?" John asked, taking a seat beside Naru.

I shrugged, "It's vague… all I can remember is being strapped to a table and a knife digging into my throat." Shivering, I brought my hand to my throat feeling the thick bandages there.

Naru cleared his throat, "I think it would be best if we let her rest. I'll watch over her for the night."

A silent yes was given as they all huddled around me for their farewells.

Nodding, Ayako bent down, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight." I smiled.

"Night." Monk then reached down, pulling me into a hug. "Get some sleep."

Halfway out the door Masako stopped, turning around. "I almost forgot." She smiled, walking towards me.

Holding out her hand, she handed me my key. "Thank you, this really helped…" smiling, it all sank in.

"What!?"

"What's wrong?!" Monk turned abruptly. Everyone had stopped, attention on the two of us. Even Naru had looked up.

"I thought I gave this to you in my dream."

From the corner of my eye, I could see both Lin and Naru's eyes widen, a simple knowing smile adorning Modoka's features.

Monk groaned, "Retro cognition, clairvoyance, and now astral projection! You're building up quite a résumé" I turned to him, smiling.

"Oh, please…"

With that, Masako bid her farewells and the team all huddled out, leaving Naru and I to ourselves.

I laid back down, playing with the key in my hand, before turning to Naru. "How long was I out?"

"Five days."

My eyes widened, "Five?!"

"I don't stutter, Mai."

"What happened?"

He sighed, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair.

"When you ran into the house the door sealed shut behind you. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't get it to open. We heard you scream and soon enough Masako had run out in a panic. Lin and I took the lead, running inside."

"So what was the whistling I heard?"

Naru shook his head, "His shiki."

"What?"

"When you make a demon or sprit you've captured work for you…"

"Each sprit you use is called a shiki." I cut in.

He nodded, "We stepped inside to see you strapped to a table… They had dropped the knife into your eye… it was my fault." He whispered the last part. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I'm fine… Don't worry."

"We grabbed you, running out, but on our way out they attacked me. I dropped you and they dragged you back to the house. Thanks to Lin we fazed him and were able to escape."

"Monk, Mrs. Matsuzaki, and John had been searching the house. They found the missing people… they were stacked atop one another in a room on the second floor."

"And Yasu?"

"Attempting to calm Masako down and get her to tell us what happened."

"And the victims?"

"All of their throats were slit… their bones were stacked on a shelf in another room, almost like some kind of trophies."

"All of Urado's victims…" I whispered.

"It looked as if after all their blood was drained, their bodies were burned in an incinerator, so that their bones could be displaced on the walls. There is almost no way a single person could be responsible for that much carnage… Hirro Yukie, his son, tried to conceal everything… that much was clear."

I lowered my head, "So many people suffered… all for one man…"

"As for you, you sported quite a number of injuries."

I shrugged, "You've punctured your eye, cut your neck in two different areas, pierced your stomach, broken two ribs, sprained your leg, and had a concussion."

I shrugged, "Just another day being Mai…" That's when it smacked me in the face. "How… how am I supposed to…?"

He smiled, getting up and sitting at the side of my bed again. "I've taken care of everything. You'll be excused from work for the next month or so, but that doesn't mean you won't still come to the office. As for your house, you'll be living with Lin and me for extra protection and mode of transportation. You'll continue to go to school but you will be dropped off and picked up by either Lin or I, understood?"

"Naru, I can't…"

"No, you can." He said simply.

Sighing, I nodded. "Alright." Walking towards the wardrobe at the end of the room, he pulled out a sheet, placing it over my body.

My mind hovered over the fact that there was something missing… something I should be embarrassed about.

I should be… Oh shit.

I was shirtless… and skirt-less…

My face burned, my eyes watering… how was I ever supposed to live this moment down!?

"Hey… Naru" I called shakily.

"Yes?"

"When… when you found me…"

He smirked, "Don't worry…" I nodded, breathing in a sigh of relief, "…I saw everything."

My eyes flew up to meet his, the blush covering my cheeks wasn't going to go down for weeks… and I knew that.

Letting out a rare chuckle, he shook his head. "I covered you up, no one saw you but me."

"Thanks."

He narrowed his eyes, "For what?"

"Saving me again…If I were to actually have died…" I cringed at just the thought.

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

I shook my head, "You were stranded outside."

"You were thinking about your parents, weren't you?"

I looked up, "Yeah."

He nodded, "What about them?"

"Before my mother died, she told me to live…and I wasn't planning on breaking that promise."

He smiled, "Go to sleep, Mai…"

Thanks for reading yet another chapter of The Blood Stained Labyrinth.

I want to thank everyone who has been there for me for the entire story… I'm sorry to say that there will be one last chapter in this series.

I am however, planning to make a new series! This series will be on my own account that I will make very soon. I'm not sure when I will begin to write it but it will be very soon!

The new series will be a collection of new gruesome, morbid new cases the cases each should be no more than 8 chapters long… and YES the chapters will be VERY long!

I already have a few cases already planned out.

I might also start a one shot series- if you have any suggestions or any comments on the following new developments please feel free to either comment or PM me… personally I think PM-ing is a better route but it is your choice!

Thanks so much…

Now on to reviews…

Fox-Sin- Thanks so much! I love leaving off at cliffhangers and I hope I did a good job of that throughout the series! Enjoy!

Fairy of the Fiz- Thanks! I'm really happy you enjoyed the pervious chapter! Enjoy!

Teddycatric- Thanks! I'm so happy that you consider me a good author… it really makes me happy. I loved reading your comment it made me so happy! I have also been on a search for an author that can really transmit their feelings into writing… so I know how you feel! But I really am happy to hear you consider me 'that' kind of author! Enjoy!

The Unquiet Dead- Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter… and I'm happy you were so into the last chapter! Enjoy!

Undertaker's Princess- Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Whisper to the wolves- Hey! I'm glad you like this version better than the original… that really makes my day! Enjoy

Meepyonnee- Hey! I hope that these past two chapters have made up for the one chapter that disappointed you! I agree Urado really does creep me out but I also love him… in a non creepy way…! I realized that the chants were wrong the second I had the chapter posted… and I apologize for the mistake. Enjoy!

Kyuubii Lover 27- Thanks! I am really humbled to have you guys rave like this! I'm happy you liked this version better than the original! Yeah! I love brownies! And score… creepy points to Lucy!

Venaya- Hey! Thanks so much… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you read what was above you will be happy to know that I am starting two more! Enjoy!

Jigoku Tenshi 834- HEY! Glad you loved the previous chapter! To be honest I was SO bummed by the way the original happened… there could have been so much done to make it better and she didn't do anything (the original author). Props to her for making one of my Fav animes of all time but I really think that a few of her cases were lacking a lot! So to finally put my controversy to rest I wrote my own version! Really happy that everyone likes it! Enjoy!

Thanks ever so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of BSL.

Till next time

-Lucy


End file.
